the unthinkable happens
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: "I'm so scared Jack," Rose said thickly, "How am I supposed to tell the Doctor I'm pregnant?"
1. Chapter 1

The doctor looked up. It was unusually quiet in the TARDIS control room which was quite strange seeing as both Jack and Rose were on board. Come to think about it they hadn't talked to him since he got back from the Madame's estate in France. _You'd think they'd be all over me seeing as how I almost got stuck in France _the Doctor thought to himself _I ought to go look for them and see if something is wrong. _He first checked the kitchen, and all 14 bathrooms and Roses room and the wardrobe room and 15 spare bedrooms and the library and the pool room and every other room on the TARDIS but Jack and Rose were nowhere to be found. The Doctor placed a hand on the TARDIS'S wall _come on old girl_ the Doctor thought to the TARDIS _show me where Jack and Rose are. _A single door showed up and the Doctor immediately recognized it as Jack's bedroom door. The Doctor was about to turn the knob when he heard Rose speak from inside Jack's room.

"I'm so scared Jack," Rose said thickly, "How am I supposed to tell the Doctor I'm pregnant?"

"It's going to be alright sweetheart," Jack said reassuringly " I will be there when you tell the Doctor…..if you want that is."

The Doctor stared at the door in shock. Rose was pregnant? The baby wasn't his he was 100% sure of that. Time lords couldn't impregnate humans they had different genes although some genes were the same most were greatly different.

The Doctor heard jack speak from inside the room again, "Rose I am sure the Doctor will support you and any decision you decide to make, I know I will support you 100%."

"Jack," Rose began softly, "I thought the Doctor and I had a connection, here we were making love almost every night and look the second he got the chance he left me for some stupid French slut he barley even knew!"

"Rose shhh sweetheart calm down." Jack said "you know _I _have always loved you and I will always be here for you."

"Yeah I know Jack thanks. I love you too." Rose said tenderly.

The Doctor turned away from the door heartbroken. The baby was Jack's. Jack was the only other male on board the TARDIS besides the Doctor. It seemed to him that Jack and Rose were shagging behind his back for who knows how long. The Doctor walked back to the control room of the TARDIS, sat on the captain's chair and gloomily stared up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat there sad and hurt. He loved Rose he really did. But Rose hurt him. She was sleeping with Jack behind his back. He wondered how often they had done it. Had they ever done it while he was in the tardis with them? But in a way it explained a lot. Why Rose and Jack never wanted to go on as many adventures with him after they met Madame De Pompadour. He smiled slightly when he thought of the kiss he shared with her. Ohh the things that French lady could do with her tongue! Even though Reinette was a good kisser he preferred Rose's soft and supple lips… lips that were tainted by the captain's lips. He wondered idly when Rose planned to tell him that she was pregnant. He decided that he didn't want her to tell him that she was pregnant. He was going to drop her back home with Jackie. Jack was human and Rose was too they'd have an all human baby and live happily ever after.

A small tear escaped from the corner of the doctor's eye. He wanted to have kids again. He remembered his baby girl Sisma and his son abisua. His kids had burned up with gallafrey and he hated to think that he murdered his own kids. 26 year old Sisma with pale skin and light brown wavy hair that reached almost down to her waist with her warm chocolate brown eyes who always had a toothy smile on her face and 30 year old abisua, darker in skin tone with black spikey hair and dark brown eyes abisua always had a mischievous smile on his face. Oh how he missed having kids he had often been told he was a great dad so loving and caring. Getting up from the captain's chair he went to his room shoulders hunched and eyes red and watery he locked the door to his room curled up into a small ball in the middle of his bed and cried. Heartbroken.

Rose got up from the chair she had fallen asleep in after talking to Jack. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and glanced up at the mirror above the sink her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done lately. She was so heartbroken that the Doctor would leave her all alone in a 50th century space ship with no way to get home she had the tardis of course but, she didn't even know how to fly the tardis so she was almost no use to her. Was she that much of a stupid ape to him? She left her room hungry. She was 15 weeks into her pregnancy and she was craving something banana-y. Slipping an apron over her clothes she decided to make banana bread with walnuts on top. It was some of the doctor's favorite food and she had also gown quite fond of the bread. Getting all the ingredients together she put it in the oven, and decided to listen to music while the bread cooked.

"Shuffle," she told the tardis and music flowed through the room through the speakers on every corner of the kitchen.

"_Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go want you in my life," _Rose sang along loudly to Cascadas' song _every time we touch_

Rose smiled for the first time in a long time. This was exactly how she felt when she and the Doctor were together. Even though she was hurt because of what the Doctor had done she still loved him very much. She heard a small ding when the banana bread was done and she pulled it out of the oven. She decided she wanted to cut into the shape of a heart with vanilla flavored icing. The Doctor having smelt the bread walked into the kitchen silently hiding behind some cabinets watching her as she smoothed the icing over the heart shaped bread.

"That smells really good." Both the Doctor and rose jumped slightly when they heard Jack speak.

"Thanks Jack, I was just going to look for you and ask you if you wanted some." Rose said, "I made way too much for me and the baby."

Jack laughed. "Well it's no wonder it's in the shape of a heart your already in love with your baby."

"Of course Jack, I mean he also has the DNA of the only man I've ever loved." Rose told Jack a smile in her voice.

"Love you too Rosie," Jack said a smirk on his face.

The tardis suddenly shook violently and threw all 3 of the people inside her to the ground.

"Jack WHATS GOING ON?" Rose shrieked as she tried to grab ahold of something to keep her balance. Suddenly a loud BANG came from the control room and the Doctor ran from behind the cabinets rushing to the control room.

"Doctor how long were you there for?" Rose asked scared he might have heard her and Jack talking about her being pregnant but the Doctor ignored her and kept running towards the control room.

"THE TIME VORTEX IS GONE. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. IT'S JUST GONE. BRACE YOURSELF! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" the Doctor yelled from the control room. Jack Rose and the Doctor were once again thrown to the floor as the TARDIS came to a stop and gas masks dropped from the ceiling all the power was off. "Everyone all right? Jack? Rose? The tardis is dead she died the last tardis in existence and she just went extinct."

"There's got to be something we can do," said Jack, "fix her up somehow, where are we anyway?

Rose opened up the tardis door

"London by the looks of it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't be London Rosie, there are way too many zeppelins in the sky right now," Said Jack looking up at the massive airships.

"Alright it's definitely London first of February of this year, maybe London's having a giant international zeppelin fest?" asked Rose looking at the front page of the paper.

"This isn't your world Rose," the Doctor said grimly looking at something in the distance.

"But it looks the same it must be London unless…?"

"Unless what Rosie?" asked Jack confused.

"Unless this is a parallel world. Am I right Doctor?" Rose turned around looking for the Doctor, "oi where are you going?" she yelled at him, he was heading back into the tardis even though all the power was still off.

"Rose it's a parallel world." Said the Doctor brusquely "let's go."

"Ohmygosh ….it's a parallel world meaning my dad might still alive!" she turned away and ran towards an advert a block away from the tardis.

"Rose! ROSE TYLER GET BACK HERE!" the Doctor yelled at her. But she kept running. "Jack go after her please and make sure she stays out of trouble please."

"Sure Doctor but aren't you coming with us?" Jack inquired

"No, I don't really feel like dealing with her shit today." The Doctor said

"Alrighty then." Jack said heading toward where Rose was standing. "We'll be back soon" the Doctor didn't reply for he had already shut the tardis doors. _Sheesh I wonder what's his problem_ the captain thought to himself _I wonder if something more happened with Reinette then he's telling us, he's normally the first one running after Rose when she runs off. Hopefully he gets himself together before Rosie tells him about the baby. _Jack reached Rose and looked at the advert she was looking at. It was an advert for Vitex Lite, cherry flavor with a man who looked oddly familiar.

"hey Rose that man looks a lot like you." Said the captain, "wait isn't your last name Tyler? Do you think you have a brother in this universe?" Jack asked confused

"Jack, Jack that's my dad. He's alive my dad's alive and famous." Rose said smiling "Jack do you think I can meet him?" she asked excitedly.

"Rosie, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever." Jack said he hated to be the bearer of bad news but it was true he had seen plenty of movies where things go wrong in parallel universes.

*back at the TARDIS*

The Doctor was walking around thinking about Rose. His 9th self thought she was wonderful except for that one time he called her a stupid ape because she saved her father's life. His 9th self was right… to a point she was a stupid ape and more she was a stupid, slutty, cheating, heartbreaking stupid ape. He should have dropped her off back home when he had the chance. If he had dropped her back home he wouldn't be dealing with all these mushy feelings. He could literally feel his heart break in two when he thought of Jack and Rose sleeping together.

"GOD DAMMIT STUPID SLUT!" the Doctor yelled kicking the tardis console. "ow that hurt." The Doctor said to himself. The physical pain was easier to deal with than the emotional pain. The tardis doors suddenly flew open.

"Doctor guess what? It's my parallel mums 40th birthday today and my dad's still alive and famous and he lives with my mum do you think we could go see them?!" Rose asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

"no." the Doctor said in a mean voice

"wait what?" Rose asked. She stopped bouncing and looked up at him.

"I said N-O NO!" the Doctor yelled at her.

"but why not?" Rose asked her eyes watering " I just want to see him even from afar. Please Doctor please?"

"ROSE MARION TYLER I SAID NO!" the Doctor yelled at her.

" you DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOUT." Rose yelled tears streaming down her face she turned and ran towards her room.

"you didn't have to be a dick you know?" Jack told the Doctor "she was excited she just wanted to see her dad you didn't have to make her cry. Sheesh what is up with you today? I thought you said you loved her."

"I do.."

"well you've got a crappy ass way of showing her." Jack glared at the Doctor before running after Rose.

The Doctor sat on the floor he was hurt. Couldn't they see? He was only being mean to protect himself. He did love Rose. A lot. And maybe he shouldn't have been such a jerk to Rose.

The Doctor looked down and saw a tiny green light flashing at his feet. It couldn't be_. That, there. Is that a reflection? _The Doctor thought _ It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all the tardis needs. We've got power! we've got power! Ha!_


	4. Chapter 4

"It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside." The Doctor tells himself "but it needs a little more power." He blows on it. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second."

"Rose! Jack! We're going to go back home!" the Doctor yells excitedly. He looks around confused when no one comes bounding in to the console room. Then he remembers what had happened earlier. The he remembers how he yelled at Rose. He sighs hurt and confused. It hurts him to hurt Rose but he's more hurt by the fact that Rose cheated on him. And it hurts him to think that in less than 24 hours he's going to leave Rose and Jack at Jackie's house and he doesn't want her to remember him as a sour mean old man. Getting up he heads to the last place where Rose's room was hearing soft crying coming from inside Rose's room.

"Rose can I come in?" the Doctor asks tenderly

"NO GO AWAY!" Rose yells at him through the closed door her voice cracking halfway through her sentence.

"Rose please let me in, I have something I want to tell you."

"I don't care now leave me alone please."

The Doctor pulls out his sonic and points it at the door. Hearing the door unlock with a small click Rose pulls the covers over her head hoping that the Doctor won't see her tear stained face. The Doctor walks into Rose's pitch black room using his superior time lord senses to locate her in the middle of the room. He walks over to her bed and sits down.

"Rose?" no response "Rose love please don't hide your face from me." Again she ignores him. "Rose I was thinking that maybe we could see your parallel mum and dad if you promise to be careful and not mess up like last time you saw your dad." Rose slowly pulls the covers down and peeks over at the Doctor. "would you like to see them Rose?" the Doctor asks tenderly brushing a lock of hair away from her face.'

"Are you sure Doctor? Is it safe? Would you be willing to risk it?" Rose asks quietly

"Rose I would do anything to make sure your happy my love, now go get dressed and wear something nice."

"Ohmygosh thank you thank you thank you." Rose jumps out of bed and runs towards her wardrobe "oh god what will I wear?! And my hair I need to my hair! Do I have enough time to shower first? Wait are my roots showing a lot?"

The Doctor laughed, "Oh Rose you worry to much now hurry up and get changed im going to go talk to the captain."

The Doctor walked out of Rose's room and could hear her franticly looking for a dress in her wardrobe. The Doctor reached Captain Jack's room and simply walked in.

"OI don't you ever knock time lord?" Jack yelled

"I have no need to I have the sonic now I need to ask you ask you for a favor Jack." the Doctor said standing in front of Jack.

"Why should i do anything for you after you just yelled at Rose like that?" the captain asked annoyed.

"Because the favor would greatly benefit Rose not me." The Doctor said noticing right away when Jack's face softened visibly when he mentioned Rose.

"Okay, what's this favor you ask of me?" asked Jack confused.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you will always be there for her. ALWAYS. Jack you must be there for her when I can't be there." The Doctor said

"What? Doctor is something going to happen to you?" Jack asked frantically

"Nothing's going to happen to me Jack but you need to promise me this please." The Doctor looked down on Jack, "just please I beg of you Jack take care of Rose and make sure her and all her family is safe and loved."

"Doctor I solemnly swear on my life that I will take care of Rose and all her family."

"Thanks Jack." the Doctor said, "now get dressed we're going to go to Rose's parallel mum's birthday party."

"How long do I have?" asked Jack

"ohh about half an hour?" answered the Doctor

"what?!" shrieked Jack , " I've got to find my best suit and tie and ive got to do my hair!"

The Doctor laughed, "29 minutes now."

The Doctor walked out and went to his room. Now that he had Jack's word that he would always take care of Rose he felt a little better about dropping her off at Jackie's tomorrow. He would miss Rose a lot but he knew that Jack would take care of her for as long as she lived. The Doctor knew that Rose and Jack's baby would grow up safe and happy and normal. The Doctor felt his eyes start to water. he really would miss Rose and Jack. he quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Rose? Jack? Are you ready?" the Doctor called out

"NO!" they both called out at the same time.

"well hurry up you two! Party starts in an hour!"

"oh lighten up doc!," Jack called out "just five more minutes!"

"Yeah Doctor what Jack said 5 more minutes." Rose called out.

The Doctor sighed and sat down back into the captain's chair in front of the tardis and let out a sigh. He had a feeling they'd be here for a long time.

*3 hours later*

"See I told you guys you had half an hour to get ready and you take 3 hours."

"But Doctor I couldn't find my earrings"

"And I couldn't find my good coat."

"Jack Rose you two act like a bunch of girls." The Doctor said.

"Pshh I don't know about Jack but I am a girl." Said Rose sticking her tongue out at the Doctor.

"Delete. Delete." The Doctor froze when he heard the chilling, emotionless, robotic voices.

"Quick in here you two." The Doctor said leading Jack and Rose into an empty dark alley way.

"Doctor what are those things?" Rose whispered as 10 silver robots marched by in two neat rows of five.

"They're Cybermen." Answered the Doctor.

"What are Cybermen?" asked Jack.

"Cybermen are a race of cyborgs. Cybermen were originally a wholly organic species of humanoids that began to implant more and more artificial parts into their bodies as a means of self-preservation, but in the process removed all emotions, believing them to be a weakness to their survival." Explained the Doctor.

"ohhh," said both Jack and Rose.

"is there anything we can do Doctor ?" asked Rose

"I think if anything can be done they'll do it." Said the Doctor nodding towards a torchwood van in the distance. "come on lets go back to the tardis." When they got to the tardis they saw that all her lights were back on again and she seemed fully recharged.

"oh Doctor how'd you fix her?" asked Rose her voice full of wonder.

"oh I just gave her 10 years of my life." The Doctor said.

Rose nodded smiling at the Doctor.

"Rose how about we go visit your real mum?" asked the Doctor.

" really Doctor?" Rose asked excitedly?

"yup," answered the Doctor, " besides I think its time Jack met your mum."

"if shes the only woman that's ever slapped you Doctor then im sure shes a lovely woman." Jack said cheekily.

"ha ha ha." The Doctor said sarcastically, " Rose you should go pack I want to give the tardis a break from travelling, Jack you should pack some clothes too."

"aye aye captain," said both Rose and Jack and they hurried off.

The Doctor set the coordinates for the Powell estate and went into his study to write Rose a letter. After writing Rose the letter he went to his room and went to the secret safe behind his bed pulling out a couple of official looking papers. He put all the papers in a manila envelope and once he made sure Rose was asleep he slipped the envelope into her suitcase.

*next day*

"it feels so great to be back home in London." Rose said stepping out of the tardis with her 2 suitcases in hand. The Doctor and Jack followed behind her the Doctor carrying 5 more suitcases belonging to Rose and Jack carrying 6 of his own suitcases.

"MUM! MICKEY!" Rose exclaimed when she saw her mum and mickey running towards her.

"oh Rose we heard the tardis materializing and we came running as fast as we could!" Jackie said pulling Rose into a great big bear hug. The Doctor seeing that everyone Rose loved was present grabbed her by the waist and kissed her as hard and passionately as he could.

" I love you so much." He told her "never forget that." He turned to face Jack. " it was a pleasure travelling with you captain…. Until you got the girl I loved pregnant." He turned and walked back into the tardis closing the door behind him. The tardis made its whooshing sound and slowly disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Doctor!" cried out Rose "DOCTOR COME BACK PLEASE ITS YOUR BABY DOCTOR PLEASE COME BACK I LOVE YOU!" but it was no use the Doctor was long gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose sweetie it's been 3 days do you want to talk about it?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"No mum! Leave me alone!" Rose yelled through the locked door. It hurt Jackie to see her daughter like this for the past 3 days Rose had been locked up in her room only leaving to use the bathroom. She hadn't eaten and Jackie wasn't to sure that Rose had showered either. Jackie had no idea what had happened all she knew is that the Doctor thought that Rose was pregnant with that handsome captain's baby. Jackie knew that Rose loved the Doctor with all her being so it seemed impossible that she would ever ever EVER cheat on the Doctor. That handsome man captain Jack harkness was sleeping in mickeys spare room and she hadn't really had a chance to talk to him so, she called mickey asking if he could please send up the captain. The captain was outside Jackie's flat in no time and knocked four times.

"Come in Jack," Jackie called from the living room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tyler," said Jack sitting across from Jackie.

"Oh please call me Jackie," she told him blushing like a school girl with a crush.

"Is something wrong with Rose?" asked Jack worriedly

"She is acting the same won't leave her room, that's kind of why I asked you to come over today Jack. What happened with Rose and the Doctor?" Jackie asked taking a sip of her tea.

"It's a long story Jackie." Jack said running his hands through his hair, "and I'm not sure I know the whole story."

"Well tell me what you know please. Anything that would help me help Rose."

"alright," sighed Jack "this is what I know; Rose is pregnant and she was going to tell the Doctor but a couple days ago we went to 18th century France and me and Rose were stuck in a 51st century spaceship. The Doctor went through a time window severing all times with the ship and France leaving the Doctor stuck in France for what have been forever if there hadn't been a fireplace that was still attached to the 51st century spaceship. He made it back to the tardis but Rose over heard the Doctor telling me that he had snogged Madame de Pompadour."

"Excuse me," said Jackie, "sorry for interrupting but who is this Pompadour woman?!"

"Madame Etoiles? Mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, and fantastic gardener!" explained Jack.

"MISTRESS?!" shrieked Jackie "HE CHEATED ON ROSE WITH A PROSTITUTE."

"Now Jackie it wasn't like that it was a kiss besides the Madame started the kiss." Jack said trying to calm down Jackie

"DID HE JOIN IN? I BET HE DID! ITS CHEATING IF HE DOSENT PUSH HER AWAY!" Jackie shrieked

"Jackie can I finish my story please?" Jack asked quietly

"Oh sorry yes go right ahead." said Jackie pissed off at the Doctor

"as I was saying," Jack said, " Rose over heard the Doctor telling me about the kiss, later that night Rose told me she was 15 weeks pregnant. The Doctor must have over heard me and Rose talking about the baby and he must have assumed that the baby is mine because he thinks the humans and time lords can't conceive because of the different DNA."

"didn't Rose tell him about the baby though?" Jackie asked

" I suppose Rose was going to tell him, but it must have broken her heart to her that the Doctor had kissed another girl." Jack said.

"has Rose gotten an ultrasound yet? Is the baby alright?" asked Jackie

"I have no idea Jackie." Said Jack.

"No mum I haven't gotten an ultrasound yet." Rose spoke from the doorway. Both Jack and Jackie got up the same time.

"Rose sweetie come here." Jackie told her daughter trying to pull her daughter close to her so she could hug her. Rose looked so dead her eyes lifeless and her face pale.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum." Rose cried holding her mom close. "He's left me and his baby and he's never coming back."

"It's all right. I'm sorry. Shhh I'm here love so is Jack were here for you," said Jackie trying to comfort her daughter.

"Rose you need to get an ultrasound." Said Jack "we need to know how the baby is doing."

"Jack I am having a gallafreyan baby. What if my baby has two hearts or something? They'll take my baby away and experiment on them. I can't go get an ultrasound they'll hurt my baby please don't make me go."

"Rose," said Jackie "Jack has a point we need to see how the baby's doing. But I also agree with you we can't go to anywhere they'll take the baby away."

"Not a problem ladies." said Jack pulling out a sleek silver phone and dialing a number. "Gwen it's me," Jack said speaking into the phone " I need you to send the helicopter to the Powell estate. I'll be on the roof with two girls and, tell Ianto to turn on the ultrasound machine." Jack flipped the phone shut. "girls pack some clothes we are going to TORCHWOOD."

"Torchwood?" asked Rose confused "isn't that the place that took care of the Cybermen in the parallel universe?"

"yes it is Rosie but in our universe torchwood is in Cardiff and its complete name the Torchwood Institute, which investigates extraterrestrial incidents on Earth and scavenges alien technology for its own use." Explained Jack. "They will be able to give you an ultrasound and make sure the baby is ok." Jackie came back holding a suitcase

"Well I'm ready," she told Jack "Rose you should go pack something." She told her daughter giving her a gentle nudge towards her room. Once Rose was out of hearing range Jack told Jackie, "they have the technology to find and locate the tardis." He told her.

"I don't want that filthy old man near Rose and my grandchild." Said Jackie firmly.

"Jackie, that baby is most likely more like the Doctor than Rose and gallafreyan pregnancies are more complex than human pregnancies. If we don't find the Doctor soon we run the risk of Rose and her baby dying and, I'm sure you do not want that." Jack stated.

"I just don't want Rose getting hurt anymore." Jackie told him tearfully "Rose is my only daughter and it hurts me to see her so heartbroken."

"Jackie I swear on my life that the Doctor will never ever hurt Rose again."

"Alright I'm ready." Rose called out.

"Fantastic," said Jack pulling out his phone "Gwen has just landed the torchwood helicopter."

"But I didn't hear any helicopter." Said Jackie.

"Cloaking device," explained Jack "the helicopter is silent and invisible, now let's get up to the roof."

-line break-

"Jack!" cried Gwen. Gwen was a tall woman with black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore black leather boots, black pants and a black leather Jack. when she spoke she spoke with a Welsh accent.

"Gwen my girl!" called Jack hugging the tall welsh woman. "this is the beautiful Rose and her wonderful mother Jackie Tyler, Jackie, Rose this is the incredibly smart Gwen Cooper" Rose, Jackie and Gwen all shook hands.

"how about we head on over to torchwood?" asked Gwen.

"how about you un-cloak the helicopter so we can see where we are supposed to climb onto?" asked Jack

"oh right." Said Gwen. She pulled out a key ring with a remote control and double pressed a yellow button. Suddenly the helicopter appeared in front of them.

"climb on in." said Gwen "and buckle up this baby is fast we will be in Cardiff in 10 minutes."

Rose, Jack and Jackie climbed into the helicopter buckled up and made sure the suitcases were tied down securely.

"are you guys ready? Taking off in 3..2…1.." Gwen counted down. The helicopter was virtually silent. Rose leaned her head back against the helicopter seat and closed her eyes. She was so tired. She hadn't slept in the last 3 days and she had been a little clumsy lately.

"We are here" said Jack. Rose opened her eyes and gasped they were inside a room. But how could they have gotten inside a room?! " it's alright Rosie" said Jack smiling at her awed expression. "we simply teleported down here, now let's get you upstairs so Ianto can do the ultrasound." Gwen, Jack,Rose and Jackie all crowded in a small lift and Gwen a black 2 that was on the elevator wall.

"right now we are over 63 feet underground." Gwen explained to Jackie and Rose. "almost all of torchwood is underground." The lift doors opened and all 4 of them walked out,

"Jack!" yelled out a tall pale man in a suit.

"Ianto Jones!" called out the captain pulling the man called Ianto into a bear hug "this is Rose Tyler and her mother Jackie Tyler." Jack said introducing his friends to each other.

"now Rose is pregnant with an alien child species number 0626." Gwen told Ianto.

"Ahh a time lord never gotten one of those before." Exclaimed Ianto. "Rose come and lay right here." Ianto led Rose to a comfortable looking bed with a machine that looked like a computer attached to it. Rose laid down on the bed and looked over at Ianto waiting for him to tell her what to do.

" I need you to pull your pants a little lower please and pull up your shirt to the top of your breasts please." Said Ianto pumping a clear gel onto his hand. "this gel will help the Transducer probe move more smoothly over your skin." Explained Ianto. He slowly moved the probe over the small bump on Rose's stomach. "Jack, Gwen, come see this." Ianto said a smile in his voice.

"what is it?" asked Jackie "what's wrong?"

"nothing is wrong Jackie come see for yourself." Gwen said trying to reassure the worried mother. Jackie looked at the screen.

"ROSE IS HAVING QUADRUPLETS?!" shrieked Jackie.

"They're not quadruplets Jackie, time lords have 2 hearts. Rose is having twins 2 time lord twins." Explained Ianto. "your about 18 weeks along. Do you want to know their gender?" asked Ianto.

"YES please!" said Rose momentarily forgetting her heartbreak.

Jack laughed. "Alright well ones a boy and ones a girl." Said Ianto. Rose giggled like a little girl but soon tears came to her eyes.

"Rose whats wrong?!"asked Jackie

"im thinking about how the Doctor might have reacted to finding out he would be a daddy" said Rose.

"ohh sweetie come here." Said Jackie "come on lets go get this gel washed off you and lets get you into a bed"

"ill show you where you can shower and sleep Rose." Said Ianto he led the two Tyler women out of the room.

"I swear I will die trying to find the Doctor." Said Jack.

" speaking of the Doctor we have already located the Doctor." Said Gwen.

"where is he?!" asked the captain rushing over to the computer.

"hes at the Powel estate" Gwen informed the captain "30 years in the future."


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS was mad. She could not believe that the Doctor would leave her favorite pink and yellow human in London while she was pregnant. The Doctor thought he was better off without Rose and Jack but he was wrong so very wrong. Without Rose he was full of blood and anger and revenge. He was merciless. He couldn't see how much he needed Rose. What was worse was that he didn't want to go anywhere. The Doctor just left her drifting through the time vortex and she was getting tired of it. What was worse than that was that the TARDIS could feel Rose's every emotion. Ever since Rose had absorbed the TARDIS's heart Rose and the TARDIS had been connected in more ways than one. The TARDIS knew that Rose was heartbroken and she also knew that if the Doctor didn't get back to Rose before the attaching happened she knew Rose and her babies were going to die. The TARDIS would not let that happen and she carefully formulated a plan...

- - - - - -line break- - - - - -

The Doctor was moping in bed eating a banana. There was a small pile of banana peels next to his bed, he hadn't moved since he had left Rose and Jack at the Powell estate. He was heartbroken. He pounded his fists into the mattress

" . .WHORE." he yelled his voice full of hurt and desperation. Why had Rose hurt him so? He loved her so very much. He curled up into the fetal position and cried. Cried for everything he had ever lost. He cried himself to sleep. He woke up a while later he felt icky. He hadn't showered in three days. He decided to take a shower and go someplace to get his mind off of Rose and Jack. a shower, some fresh clothes and a sandwich later the Doctor was in the console room deciding where to go when he was suddenly pitched to the ground. The TARDIS had chosen a location on her own.

"What'd you do that for?" he yelled at the TARDIS. She hummed. "Alright, alright I'll go look outside." He muttered. The Doctor went outside and the tardis doors closed and locked behind him. "OI!" he exclaimed "let me in!" the tardis didn't respond and she didn't unlock her doors. The Doctor stood around for a minute or two but he was a very impatient man so he decided to look around. It looked like London. More specifically it looked like he was a couple blocks away from the Powell estate. Some stores were different than he remembered. He walked around and decided he wanted to go see how Rose was doing. The Doctor stopped short. Powell estate wasn't there anymore. Instead there were a couple little shops there. What had happened? He couldn't have been gone that long. He ran to the corner and bought a newspaper he saw the date and he felt both his hearts drop it was 2037. 30 years into Rose's future. But where was she now? Was she ok?

He walked into a sandwich shop and asked for a turkey and Swiss on rye. He casually asked the cashier what had happened to the Powell estate.

"Some man called Jack harkness bought it and destroyed it when his best friend and her kids died it's a horrible tragic story." The cashier told him "but I never paid much attention to it, never seemed that important to me."

"Do you know where I could find out more?" inquired the Doctor feeling his hearts break once again when he heard that Rose had died.

"Sure." Answered the cashier "come with me." The cashier who introduced himself as joey led the Doctor to a back room. "go right in there." Joey told him "there's only one other man in there tell him you want to hear the beginning of the end."

The Doctor thanked joey and went inside the room.

"Hello?" he called out "I'm here to hear the beginning of the end."

"Come on in." a deep voice said "and lock the door behind you." The Doctor did as he was told and looked around the room. It was small and lit very dimly and there was a black chair in the middle of the room. There was a man sitting in that chair and both the man and the chair had their backs turned to the Doctor. "sit down" the man said the Doctor looked around shrugged and sat on the floor. "do not interrupt me while I'm telling the story or I will kick you out of the room got it" he asked the Doctor.

"Got it" gulped the Doctor

"This is the beginning of the end" said the man "31 years ago an ancient alien fell in love with a human girl. They travelled the universe together. It was love at first sight. But soon the old man began to doubt the human girl so he brought her back home to earth. He left the love of his life here with his best friend. The girl was pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. And they weren't completely human. The girl tried to live her life as normal as she could. She went to work at a shop. She even got engaged to her best friend but it wasn't the same. Life just seemed so dull without her love. After the 3rd month in her pregnancy things started to go wrong. And we didn't have the technology to save her she died and so did her babies. They died a slow painful death. Her mother was heartbroken and jumped off the roof of her flat. She died later in the hospital. Her ex-boyfriend moved to America and we never her heard from him again as for her ex-fiancé, he has dedicated his life to finding the man who broke that girls heart. And here he is today." The man got up and faced the Doctor.

The Doctor gasped "Jack?!"

"in the flesh"

"Rose died Jack?" asked the Doctor

Jacks eyes hardened. "the babies tried to connect with her. Rose was human she didn't know what was going on the feelings overwhelmed her. And because she didn't know how to connect, things went wrong. She died screaming in pain." Jack informed the Doctor harshly.

"so they weren't your kids Jack?" asked the Doctor quietly.

"they were part time lord, Rose loved you so much how did you ever think that Rose would cheat on you? You never even bothered to ask you just assumed. You killed her." Jack said quite harshly.

"Jack don't say that please. I didn't mean to kill her I was only hurt I was trying to save myself I wasn't thinking." Cried the Doctor.

"yea you weren't thinking that's very obvious." Barked Jack

"isn't there anything I can do?" the Doctor pleaded tears running down his face

"go back in time 30 years ago today. This isn't a fixed point in time. Go to Cardiff, more precisely go 50 feet underground room number 2002170. Rose will be there sleeping. What you do from there is up to you. But remember they are your kids Doctor!" Jack said

The Doctor ran out of the room and into the street. He ran until he reached the tardis. He set the coordinates like Jack told him to and flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes he decided to take a nap.

Humming happily the TARDIS slipped herself out of the doctors head.

**AN: Little explanation here in case you don't get it. The tardis went inside the doctors while he was asleep and created a very realistic dream. She set the coordinates ** **to Cardiff** **herself, but when the Doctor wakes up he will believe he did it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rose opened her eyes. She was sure she had heard the tardis. She looked around but the room Ianto had led her to was pitch black. There wasn't a single ounce of light in her room. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted back to sleep sure she was only imagined the tardis materializing sound.

The Doctor winced when he realized that he had forgotten to put the tardis on silent. He was sure that someone would hear and start freaking out. He let out a sigh of relief when he landed in the room Rose was in and when she went back to sleep. He had no idea on how to approach her. Future Jack had said that part was up to him and, for once, he had no plan. He sighed and pulled on his left earlobe. He decided to wing it. Hopefully Rose would forgive him quite easily. He walked out of the tardis and sat on the edge of her bed. His superior time lord senses let him see her easily in the dark and he frowned at what he saw. Her face was pale and looked thinner. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the tears she had cried. He felt horrible. He should've known Rose would never cheat on him. He sat there watching her sleep.

Rose yawned and stretched. She was still so tired after sleeping for 10 hours. She suddenly felt like she was being watched and she opened her eyes. At the foot of her bed was the Doctor. She screamed. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Jackie ran to her room and slammed the door open. Gwen was pointing a gun at the Doctor.

"Step away from her right now or I'll shoot." Gwen threatened. The Doctor got up from Rose's bed and raised his hands over her head.

"Let me explain." He pleaded. Jackie crossed the room and slapped the Doctor as hard as she could.

"What do you think you are doing showing up back here?" she shrieked at him

"Jackie please let me talk to Rose." The Doctor begged.

"You will not talk to her." Jack said harshly "you left her." The Doctor tried to push his way to Rose's bed but Ianto stood in his way.

"Just please let me through." He begged "I need to talk to her!"

"NO!" Gwen, Ianto, Jackie, and Jack yelled simultaneously.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rose asked quietly.

"Rose why would you honestly want to talk to him?" Jack asked bewildered.

"I want to hear what he says." Rose whispered, she may have been mad at him but she still loved her Doctor.

Jackie looked at her daughter in shock, "Rose are you sure?" she asked. Rose nodded slowly.

"Alright you heard her everyone out." She turned around to walk out the door but turned to look at the Doctor. "You have 10 minutes time lord, and I swear on my life that if you break my daughter's heart again I will slap you so hard you'll feel it for the next 10 regenerations!"

"Jackie I won't hurt her again. Promise." The Doctor said staring Jackie straight in the eyes. Jackie left the room and closed the door behind her. Rose was tying her hair up in a bun when the Doctor walked across the room and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him her eyes full of hurt. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor told her over and over. "I should've known you'd never cheat on me."

"How could you ever think I would cheat on you Doctor? Haven't I told you time and time again how much I love you?" Rose said pulling back from the hug to look up at her love.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." The Doctor said kissing Rose softly. Rose was shocked it was the sweetest gentlest kiss the Doctor had ever given her. "Rose I have to give you an ultrasound, I need to make sure the twins are alright."

"How'd you know I was having twins?"

"Long story, one that'll have to wait for another day." The Doctor answered, "now as for that ultrasound."

"It's alright Doctor, Ianto did it already I'm 18 weeks pregnant." Rose responded smiling.

"Rose that can't be right, you barely have a bump. Did he use an earth ultrasound?" the Doctor inquired

"Yea pretty sure it was an earth ultrasound. Why?"

"Time lord babies are different Rose, they are the shape of an 18 week old human baby, but they are much smaller, you'll be pregnant for a year not 9 months. So technically you're a month pregnant."

"A month?" asked Rose "that means I got pregnant after we left new earth."

The Doctor laughed. "No surprise there. Wasn't that our first time?"

"First time you did what exactly?" asked Jackie walking into the room.

"Mum you said 10 minutes!" Rose yelped in surprise

"It's been half an hour!" Jackie informed them "Doctor out. "She said.

"What why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I need to talk to my daughter." The Doctor glared at Jackie but got up, gave Rose one more kiss and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Rose," Jackie said softly "Do you want the Doctor back in your life?" Rose didn't answer, she was to busy rubbing her temples. "Rose answer me."

"Mummy my head hurts." Rose said her voice full of pain.

"MUMMY MY HEAD!" Rose shrieked

The Doctor barged into Rose's room "Rose what's wrong?"

"MY HEAD ITS KILLING ME" she yelled curling up in a ball.

"ROSE, SHH ITS OK." The Doctor said trying not to worry he had no idea what was going on.

"Rose its ok mummys here love." Said Jackie.

There was no answer.

"Rose? Rose? Love? ROSE!" yelled the Doctor.

There was only silence.

**AN: I have a bad case of writers block so sorry if this was crappy.**

**Once again a million thanks to Emilie Brown for the amazing cover!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor quickly picked up Rose and ran into the TARDIS's infirmary. He pulled back one of her eyelids and saw shimmering gold around her pupil. The Doctor gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" asked Jackie

"Dålig Ulv." The Doctor said quietly.

"English please?" Jackie said annoyed.

"it translates into Bad Wolf."

"Bad wolf is in her? But I thought you took it out if her and that's why you regenerated." Jack said.

"WHAT IS IN MY DAUGHTER?" Jackie yelled, she had no idea what Jack and the Doctor were talking about and it scared her. She was worried that she would lose Rose and her grandchildren.

"Bad Wolf was a super being with god like powers, created when Rose absorbed the energy from the heart of the Tardis, while attempting to get back to Satellite 5 to help the me defeat the Daleks on satellite 5 When she arrived, The Rose/Bad Wolf entity destroyed the entire Dalek fleet, including the Dalek Emperor, and brought all the people they had killed back to life - including Captain Jack Harkness who became immortal as a result. She then took the words "Bad Wolf" from the sign in satellite 5 and spread them through all space and time as clues for her past self to return to Satellite 5 and save me." The Doctor explained hurriedly. "The Bad Wolf might be what's wrong with Rose. I'll have to bond with her."

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER WHILE SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS!" Jackie shrieked at the Doctor.

"Jackie not like that, the Doctor will link his and Rose's mind together so he can see inside her head and fix what's wrong." Jack explained hurriedly to the Doctor he barked "hurry up before she's permanently hurt."

The Doctor placed his fingertips on Rose's temples and entered her mind. He walked around looking for something golden. He walked around her memories and finally he saw the bad wolf. It looked like a golden version of Rose. "What are you doing to Rose?" he asked it.

"She is in immense pain." The bad wolf told him. "The twins are trying to bond with her and they haven't developed fully enough to bond correctly." When the bad wolf spoke it spoke in Rose's voice and made the Doctor a little uncomfortable.

"You're wrong" he told the bad wolf "gallafreyan babies aren't supposed to bond with the mother until they are 3 months old. Rose isn't that far along."

"Rose was hurt badly when you left, she is still heartbroken now, her kids are trying to comfort their mummy, and they feel her emotions already." Bad wolf informed him.

"What can I do?" the Doctor asked?

"help your kids make the bond, its early but if you don't help them they will only end up hurting Rose more."

"will Rose ever forgive me?" the Doctor asked

"Rose is so very loving her probably will, will she trust you? Now that's another story. Now go. Help your kids. And Doctor never hurt Rose again for you will suffer greatly if you do." The gold entity walked further into Rose's mind and faded out of sight.

_Now how am I supposed to help my kids bond with Rose correctly_ he thought to himself. All of a sudden 2 little kids came skipping in to the doctor's line of sight. He couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. The kids were dressed in a white t-shirt and white shorts they were both barefoot and had no distinguishing features they were completely plain. No hair, no skin tone, no colored eyes nothing they were completely pale, except for their bluish greenish veins underneath the skin.

"Oi you two! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Asked the Doctor.

"We have to help our mummy." They both said simultaneously.

"What's wrong with your mummy?" the Doctor asked

"Her heart hurts and her trust is broken. We need to help our mummy." Again the kids spoke simultaneously "You hurt our mummy." The kids began to walk menacingly towards the Doctor.

"Kids please you have to listen to me, you are only hurting your mother more." The Doctor tried to reason with the kids as he slowly backed away from them.

"Us hurt our mummy?! That's impossible! We love mummy, mummy loves us, she tells us about our father who left her, you left her and her heart broke, her trust broke we will not hurt our mummy, we bonded with our mummy, mummy will get better soon." The kids said.

"kids you are to young to bond with your mum, you haven't done it correctly, your mum is in more pain than ever, sever your ties with her when you are 3 months old you may bond with her but not a moment sooner." The Doctor told the kids.

"NO! WE SHAN'T SEVER OUR TIES WITH MUMMY! MUMMY NEEDS LOVE! WE LOVE HER! YOU HAVE ONLY HURT HER AND LEFT HER. YOU HURT HER."

The Doctor looked around hopelessly; he had no idea what to do. He saw a little goldenish glow appear it got brighter and brighter. Standing in front of him once again was The Bad Wolf.

"Kids." It thundered "listen to your father for he tells the truth your mummy is unconscious right now because the links are not correctly done. Undo the links and wait. Ill make sure this man never hurts your mummy again."

"Yes nanny." The kids ducked their heads and walked away, when they left a lot of glowing white hairs trailed after them. The Doctor realized that it was their poor attempt of bonding with their mother.

"Did the kids just call you nanny?" the Doctor asked confused looking at the golden deity in front of him.

"I talk to them a lot, they get lonely sometimes." The bad wolf shrugged. "Rose should be waking up soon, go you should be there when she is awake, fix her heart Doctor and try to win back her trust." The golden entity slowly faded out of sight. The Doctor walked out of Rose's mind and let his fingers fall from her temples.

"DID YOU FIX HER?" Jackie asked worriedly she had been pacing around the TARDIS infirmary waiting for a change.

"Yea I did, she should wake up any second now." The Doctor assured Jackie. Rose moved as he spoke and her eyes fluttered open. The Doctor got up and gave her a sweet, short kiss glad that she was okay. He was intent on fixing her broken heart and he hoped to win back her trust soon.

**AN:** **ok lovely readers** **I need** **help. I have already chosen the boys name but his sister needs a name. leave a review with a girl's name and ill pick the most popular one. You have about a week before ill announce the winner! Thanks! XxX Kynia **


	9. Chapter 9

Rose pulled away from the kiss after a second.

"What was wrong with me?" she asked the Doctor

"Oh your kids hate me cuz I left you." The Doctor said casually.

"Well I don't blame them." Jack said from the door way. The Doctor looked up, inside the tardis infirmary were Gwen, Ianto, jack, and Jackie and Ricky were standing.

"Oi Ricky?! What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"It's mickey, and again I'm the tin dog! You lot left without telling me where you were going! I thought Rose was hurt and I was worried!" he yelled.

"But where'd you know where to come to?" the Doctor asked confused. "I thought torchwood was top secret."

"I went back for him" said Gwen in her thick welsh accent.

Mickey walked over to Rose and hugged her. "You had me so worried." He told her tears in his voice. The Doctor glared at mickey, it was so obvious that he still had feelings for Rose. Jack noticing the Doctor glaring at mickey. Coughed and said, "Doctor Can I have word with you?"

"Yes of course," answered the Doctor confused "what is it?"

"I meant a word in private?" Stated Jack.

"Oh yeah, sure." The Doctor sighed. He didn't want to leave Rose's side; he was worried that something might happen to her while he was away. Jack walked out the room and the Doctor followed him reluctantly. Jack led the Doctor to the TARDIS's study the Doctor closed the door and turned to face Jack. Jack looked mad. Jack glared at the Doctor.

"I don't want you near Rose." Jack stated. "I think you'll do more harm to her than good." The Doctor stared at Jack dumbfounded. Was Jack really saying this? "I know you only left Rose because you thought she was cheating on you, so you hurt her before she could tell you and that's why I don't want you near her. What are you going to do when you argue? Are you going to leave her? Or what if you think she's cheating on you are you going to leave then?" Jack yelled. The Doctor was hurt; he wasn't sure what to make of Jack's confession.

"Doctor I talked to Jackie while you were in Rose's mind and she agrees with me; you can stay here with Rose for the year that she is pregnant, but after the twins are born we want you out of here."

The Doctor looked at Jack. "I love her." He stated simply "I can't leave her."

"You obviously don't love her if you leave the second you start to doubt her."

"But Rose loves me too, she'll want me to stay here with her and the twins." The Doctor said.

"Rose doesn't love you like she did before Doctor, and can you blame her? First you leave us stuck in a 51st century spaceship with no way to get home, then you admitted to kissing Madame de pompadour and then you ditch her. I honestly don't know and don't care why you came back."

"But she kissed me back." The Doctor tried to argue weakly. "Both times I kissed her she kissed me back."

"You kissed the Madame back does that mean you love her?" Jack answered

"No…."

Jack looked at the Doctor and gave him a sad smile. "You see my point Doctor, now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Ianto." Jack walked out of the room and the Doctor slowly sat down in one of the recliners. He couldn't believe it. Jack and Jackie didn't want him here and if Jack was right then Rose probably didn't want him here either. A tear slowly ran down his cheek here he was thinking that everything was going to be all right and everything was going wrong. He let out a heart wrenching sob and began to cry

-Line-break-

"So Rose have you thought of any names for the baby?" Gwen asked Rose. Gwen had just met Rose less than a day ago but she already felt attached to her.

"I was thinking of Octavius for the boy." Rose announced.

"Rose sweetie, don't you think that name is a little old for a 21st baby?" Jackie inquired. Jackie knew her daughter had every right to know her child whatever she wanted but she didn't think that octavius was such a good idea. It was so old fashioned she knew that the poor boy was going to be ridiculed tremendously when he went to school.

"Well what about girl names?" Gwen asked, she would try to convince Rose to change the boy's name some other time.

"Well I have a few." Rose sighed she began to list the names "Cybele, Isabelle, Jessica, Emma-Rose, angel, bandit, alairia, nova, Amayah, Olea, Alyssa, Callan, Sarah, Kelsey, Marie, Astrid, Guinevere, Evelyn, Carina." Gwen laughed "I hope that's not all one name "she told Rose jokingly.

Rose smiled "no it's not all one name but I have no idea which to choose I think they are all so pretty!"

Jackie smiled. "I remember how I chose your name." she told Rose "as you know you were going to be originally going to be called Marion Tyler. But while I was at the hospital a girl who looked about 15 came into my room and asked if she could pretty please see you. Pete was there and I was sleeping and he let her hold you Pete said that the girl said you looked like a Rose so sweet and pure and innocent. The girl told Pete that her mom's name had been Rose. But she lost her mom and her brother when she was a month old. Her dad had raised her her whole life. The girl was crying and left soon after. Pete said he looked out and just saw a man with a suit walk away holding the girls hand. Pete didn't recognize either of them but he was so touched by the girl's story he named you after the girls mum. Pete looked so hard for that girl. He often told me that she had reddish brown hair and a light splattering of freckles across her cheeks. He said that the one time she smiled she smiled with her tongue in between her teeth."

Rose was shocked she had never heard this story before and her heart ached for the nameless girl. Rose knew that she would always be there for daughter and son and Rose hoped the Doctor would also be there for his kids. Rose shed a single tear as she thought of the poor girl growing up without her mum.

**AN: the story is not over yet but it WILL have a sequel. I'm thinking 7 to 10 chapters more and then moving on to the sequel. Thank you for all the names and you still have time to submit names. Also please leave a review I want to know your thoughts on this chapter XxX kynia .**


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS's infirmary ward. He heard the whole story of how Rose got her name and it made him curious, a man in a suit, well the Doctor wore a suit and a girl with a teeth and tongue smile. If it was what he thought it was then he would have to be very careful with Rose from now on…..

The Doctor walked inside the infirmary room and pretty much everyone except for Rose glared at him. Rose gave the Doctor a big smile and jumped off the infirmary bed and gave him a huge hug.

"Doctor!" she cried happily "we were just talking about baby names! Now what are your ideas for the name octavius for the boy?" the Doctor took a small step back.

"Rose no offense but I think that is a horrible name for a 21st century baby." The Doctor stated. Rose glared at the Doctor.

"Well have you got a better name then?" she challenged.

"Of course! Let's call him Alonso!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Alonso?!" shrieked Jackie "what kind of a name is that?"

"I have always wanted to say Allons-y Alonso." The Doctor stated simply.

"Well I like it." Said Rose "the Doctor is always saying Allons-y it makes sense that he would want to name his son after his favorite word." The Doctor smiled. See Jack and Jackie were wrong Rose still loved him. He pulled her into his arms and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Doctor I want to go on an adventure." Rose said out of nowhere she looked up at him, "please can we?"

"ABSOULUTLEY NOT!" Jack and Jackie cried out at the same time that the Doctor said "Of course we can love"

"Rosie stay here." Jack pleaded.

"Jack ever since I met the Doctor I have hated staying in one boring place for more than a day I've been here for 2 whole days already, I'm bored." Rose stated "I'm old enough to make my own decisions now please let me go."

"Rose I forbid you to go!" Jackie yelled, "that man left you the second he began to doubt you. What if you're off on some alien planet and he begins to doubt you, he'll just leave you there with no way to get home!"

"Mum I'm 21 I think I can make my own decisions now." Rose answered assertively.

"OHH that's what you said when that big eared, big nosed leather wearing man came into your life and whisked you away 'oh trust me mum' you told me 'I can make my own decisions now mum' your TWENTY-FREAKING-ONE and Your PREGNANT! I can already hear Bev and Debbie talking! You're not even married yet and you're pregnant with twins! YOU NEVER EVEN DID ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE BESIDES GETTING KNOCKED UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Rose yelled "MUM this is so typically YOU!" always caring more about what people said about you than your own daughter!" I'm your own flesh and blood DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY? YOU ACT LIKE I DID THIS ON PURPOSE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! ANDD YOU JUST DON'T LIKE THE Doctor BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU MET HIM!" Rose shrieked. Jackie gasped. "How'd you know?" she asked Rose quietly.

"Mum it's a small flat I was less than a meter away from the door I heard you 'I'm in my dressing gown, There's a strange man in my bedroom. Well, anything could happen." Rose was crying by now "Don't lie mum! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T LIKE HIM CUZ HE NEVER SHOWED ANY INTEREST IN YOU!" the Doctor was shocked. He wanted to stop the argument but he was a little scared of getting slapped by Jackie Tyler.

"Ladies. Ladies! TYLER WOMEN SHUT UP!" the Doctor roared. "Jackie out! Go to the study I want a word with you. Rose go to your room I also want to talk to you. Everyone else OUT OF MY TARDIS!"

Everyone walked out of the room Rose and Jackie muttering angrily under their breath. The Doctor sighed as he thought of what to tell Jackie.

*********************line******************break** ************************************

The Doctor walked in to the study and looked around for Jackie. The study was a big room full of books and leather recliners the Doctor often thought it looked like a 2nd library more than a study. The Doctor spotted Jackie across the room in one the recliners. The Doctor went and sat across from her.

"Jackie, I know you don't like me but you really didn't have to go off on Rose. You said some really rude things and like she said she is your daughter you should be there supporting her." Jackie just stared at him. So he continued talking, "I know you think Rose hasn't done anything in her life but you have never seen the difference she has made across the universe, she has impacted many lives and saved the earth countless times, she is Rose Tyler, defender of the universe."

"I'm scared for my daughter Doctor, I love her I do. But I'm scared for her and her kids."

"Why?" the Doctor inquired.

"I keep having this dream." Jackie said "and Rose and her son are left behind someplace and you can't go get them. They're stuck and Rose is crying and pounding on the wall. It scares me Doctor it seems so real."

"Jackie I will never ever leave Rose alone anywhere, if there ever comes a time when I can't be with her anymore I will do my best to bring her home to you or will take care of her if for some reason you can't." the Doctor said softly. He wondered about Jackie's dream but he didn't worry. It was only a dream after all.

"Doctor I assume Jack has told you that I want you to stay away from Rose once the babies are born?" Jackie asked.

"Yes he did tell me that."

"I know that you love Rose and you probably won't stay away from her so let's make a deal. You propose to her and marry her before she's 6 months pregnant and you can stay with her for as long as you like, oh and it has to be a human wedding you want whisk her off to mars and marry her there." Jackie said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to captain Jack." she winked at the Doctor and casually walked out of the room. The Doctor thought about what Jackie had said, she wanted a human wedding in 6 months it wasn't impossible but it'd be hard, the Doctor knew that Jackie must have some sort of expectations for the wedding and if things didn't go the way she wanted things could be very bad for the Doctor, and then he had to purpose to Rose, he didn't even know if Rose would want to get married. Speaking of Rose he had to go talk to her. He walked out of the study and quickly found roses room. He went in and the sight he saw made his heart hurt. Rose was curled up in the middle of the bed with tears streaming silently down her face.

"Oh Rose..." he sighed lying down next to her and pulling her into his strong lean arms.

"It's not fair!" she cried "I just wanted to go somewhere I'm tired of being here I've only been here for 2 days and I'm already tired of this place! And then she's worried of what people think of her like get your priorities straight mum I'm your daughter!" the Doctor held Rose while she ranted and when she was done he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Rose the TARDIS is a time machine remember? We can go anywhere in this universe and your mother well never know we were gone." Rose looked up happily.

"Are you saying that we can leave this place?!" she asked happily.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she shrieked "Allons-y!"

"No Rose don't say that just don't." the Doctor said grimacing

Rose just laughed and pulled the Doctor by the hand towards the console room.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose looked around she had no idea where she was. One second she had been in the TARDIS talking to the Doctor the next she was well here. She looked around. It looked like she was floating in gold colored clouds. She could see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be. It was driving her mad all the different possibilities that could happen. It was similar to when she had looked into the heart of the tardis.

"Hello child." A voice said. The voice didn't sound like a man or a woman it didn't sound robotic or human she had no idea what was speaking and it frightened her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked her voice shaking with fright.

"Who am i?" the voice said, "I am a part of you forever. I am the reason you will never die. I am the gold that surrounds your eyes. I am the Bad wolf."

"Bad wolf?" Rose asked "I thought the Doctor took you out of me and that's why he regenerated."

"Yes and no. He did take me out of you but not all of me. I am forever a part of you."

"what do you mean I can never die?" Rose asked confused.

"Rose if you die, I die. I am immortal so you shall be immortal with me. If your to get shot or get seriously hurt I would heal your body. You'll never grow old."

"I can live with the Doctor forever?" She asked excitedly. Rose could not believe what was happening she was going to live forever with the man she loved.

"in a way…." The voice answered

"What do you mean in a way."

"Child your body is not strong enough to live with me for a long time. I could kill you…."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I COULD LIVE FOREVER!" Rose shrieked. She didn't want to die she wanted to live forever with her Doctor.

"Child I can save you but it will be very painful." Bad wolf told Rose.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Rose yelled.

"Ohh my valiant child I would have to turn you into a time lady."

"What?" she asked confused how could bad wolf turn her into a time lady? It didn't seem possible.

"I would put you into a coma first and then I would give you two hearts and change some other biology but it would hurt a lot, it would feel like fire was coursing through your veins and your babies…."

"what about my children?!" Rose asked wrapping her arms protectively around her belly.

"Your children would grow faster instead of 12 months they'd be born 2 months after your transformation. Nothing would happen to them, I'd just speed up the growth."

"DO it oh please do it!" Rose said happily.

"Don't you want to ask the Doctor first?" Bad wolf asked.

"NO I want to surprise him." Rose said.

"be warned my valiant child if you choose this there will be a fixed point in your time line that you will not be able to escape."

"I don't care….please bad wolf please do this for me." Rose pleaded

"Its already happening." Bad wolf said "the transformation period will last one week child."

Rose felt her eyes closing and as she drifted she heard the bad wolf say, "oh the valiant child who will die in battle so very soon…. She does not realize the grave danger she just put her and her family in…."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Doctor looked up and saw Rose start to sway on her feet. He ran forward to catch her before she fell. "Rose! LOVE PLEASE WAKE UP!" he yelled terrified.

**AN:sorry I took so long to update I had this huge lord of the flies essay due and I know this is a short chapter but I'm already working on the next one! If you don't understand something pm me or put it in the reviews ill get back to you as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day one:**

The Doctor looked down at Rose terrified. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He knew she always zoned out when he got into complex explanations and he always acted like he didn't know she zoned out but what had happened? Why had she fainted? He rushed her to the sick bay and began examining her. She looked like she was sleeping but a quick scan told her she was in a coma.

"Oh Rose!," the Doctor cried, "what's wrong with you my love?" the TARDIS beeped and brought the doctors attention to a screen it looked like golden colored fire was moving slowly from her heart to the rest of her body. He looked at the screen shocked. It couldn't be! Bad wolf was doing something to her, he was positive she was responsible for Rose's coma. _Oh Rose_ he thought to himself _what's wrong with you?_ He put his fingers on her temples hoping that a quick hop into her mind would tell him what was wrong with her but, the second he placed his fingers on her forehead she let out a blood curdling scream. The Doctor jumped back in shock. Roses eyes flew open except instead of being brown her eyes were gold.

"BAD WOLF!" he yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROSE?!"

"I only did what she asked me to do, don't worry shell be alright…if you don't interrupt us." Bad wolf announced.

"What do you mean interrupt?" the Doctor asked confused.

"You can't enter her mind, you can't speak to her, you can't move her, you can't even be in the TARDIS while this is happening."

"But what are you doing to her?!" the Doctor yelled, "and what do you mean I can't be in my TARDIS?"

"She'll tell you when she wakes up, and we wouldn't want you to be tempted into doing something the TARDIS agrees she's already taking you back to torchwood."

"How long is she going to be like this?" the Doctor asked

"At first I thought a week but now that I'm actually doing it, it might take 3 days."

"3 days?! what am I supposed to do for 3 days?"

"plan your wedding?" bad wolf stated simply

"How do you know we'll get married?" asked the Doctor.

"the timeline Rose has chosen is fixed anything that happens from today until July 8th will be a fixed. After that everything will be in flux, the TARDIS wants to help you with the wedding so she has crafted an engagement ring for you to give Rose 1 day after she wakes up. The ring is in a blue velvet box on the console. You have 10 minutes to get out of the tardis, we'll see you in 3 days Doctor." And with those parting words Rose closed her eyes.

The Doctor got up and hurried to the console room he wouldn't need anything but he did want to see the ring the TARDIS had made for Rose. He saw the velvet box and opened it up inside was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. The ring resembled the tardis and he figured that it was done on purpose. He carefully pocketed the box and walked out of the tardis. The doors locked behind him and he turned and saw Jack and Jackie sitting on the bed an angry expression on both their faces.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Jack

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, "I've been here this whole time."

"We came in an hour ago and you weren't in here the TARDIS was gone. And where the hell is Rose?" Jackie asked

"Yeah about Rose….we can't see her for 3 days….." the Doctor said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT SEE HER?" Jackie shrieked, "SHES MY DAUFHTER TIME LORD I CAN SEE HER IF I WANT!"

A loud pain filled scream came from the TARDIS.

"Is that my baby?" Jackie asked, "WHAT'D YOU DO WITH HER? WHATS WRONG WITH HER?"

The scream got louder.

"Please Jackie don't shout she's changing and we mustn't disturb her." The Doctor pleaded with Jackie.

"Now doctor," began Jack, "I'm no girl but I'm pretty sure a girl does not take 3 days to change."

"Not change like change clothes. She's changing her biology, I don't know what she's changing into I just know it will last 3 days and if we disturb her she starts to feel pain. That's why she's screaming Jackie's yells must've bothered her." The Doctor explained. "Jack if we could go to your office I want to discuss something with you and Jackie."

"Alright let's go."

Jack led the Doctor and Jackie into his office and shut the door behind them. The Doctor sat down facing them. "Jackie said if I wanted to stay with Rose I'd have to marry her. I made my choice. I want to marry her. I already have the ring and I was hoping that I could propose to her the day after she wakes up. We could plan a wedding while she's changing. Knowing Rose she'll want something small and simple. Jack your one of Rose's closest guy friends Jackie you're her mother which is why I want to ask you for Rose's hand in marriage."

Jackie's jaw dropped, "Honestly Doctor I didn't think you'd want to marry Rose I thought marriage would be to domestic for you."

"Well I am about to become a dad so I thought I'd give this domestic thing a shot." The Doctor lied. He didn't want to tell Jackie and Jack that Rose's marriage had become a fixed point in time.

"can I see the ring?" asked Jackie.

The Doctor pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh it's beautiful," Jackie sighed Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Where'd you get it Doctor?" asked Jack

"the TARDIS made it for Rose." The Doctor said

"no wonder the stone arrangement looked so familiar." Jack said.

"of course you can marry Rose," Jackie said, "just be careful Doctor hurt my daughter or my grandchildren and Jack will be after you."

Jack laughed, "no argument there Jackie."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Rose ever again." The Doctor said.

"good." Said Jackie.

* * *

**DAY 2**

"Doctor you have to wear a suit to the wedding." Jackie said. The Doctor looked up from his bowel of cereal.

"I always wear a suit." The Doctor muttered.

"I mean a formal suit. A black suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a black bow tie. And no trainers!"

"But I like my trainers," the Doctor whined.

"Jackie's right," said mickey, "Have you any idea where you're going to have the wedding?"

"haven't really thought of it no." the Doctor said, "I was hoping for something small."

"Rose would like a small wedding." Mickey agreed, "besides not trying to be rude but she doesn't have that many friends since she started running off with you."

"Then it's settled the wedding will consist of me, Jack, mickey, Gwen, Owen, toshiko, and Ianto." Jackie stated simply. "We'll ask Rose if there's anyone she'd like to invite once she wakes up."

"Come on Doctor," said Jack, "time to get you a suit." Jack pulled a grumbling Doctor out the door and on to the street. "Come on," Jack said, "I know this great little place and I could get us a discount!"

_A couple hours later_

"that girl was a getting a little handsy with you Doc." Jack smirked nudging the Doctor suggestively

"I told her I was getting married 4 times and she still wouldn't back off! And when I told her I was a shoe size 12 she smiled and said, 'oh you know what they say about men with big feet' then she winked at me and gave me her number." The Doctor shook his head, "imagine I told Rose what happened she'd probably go after the girl."

Jack laughed, "Knowing Rose she probably would do that.

"Say Jack I'm getting kind of hungry want to go out to lunch? My treat."

"Sure Doctor." Jack answered. They both walked around till they found a sandwich shop that smelled appetizing to both of them.

"so Doctor," Jack said once they had both gotten their sandwiches, " how would you like to have a bachelor party?" the Doctor chocked on his sandwich. Jack thumped him on the back a couple times.

"Jack do you want Rose to kill me?! Do you really think she would want me around a bunch of strippers the day before our wedding?"

"I never said anything about strippers," Jack smirked, "the strippers were your idea."

The Doctor blushed. "Subject change please"

"Have you picked a day for the wedding yet?" Jack asked

"No I want Rose to have some say on the wedding details too, it's also her wedding just not mine."

"Do you know what time she's supposed to wake up?"

"I have no idea but can you come with me to the florist I want to get her some flowers for when she wakes up tomorrow."

"sure." Answered Jack, "let's get her red roses, roses cuz her name get it?" Jack laughed.

"ha ha." The Doctor laughed sarcastically they left the sandwich shop in search for a florist and the Doctor hoped that Rose would wake up soon.

**AN: theres a link to roses engagement ring on my profile in case you wanted to see it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 3**

"So what time will Rose be waking up?" asked Jackie

"I don't know around noon maybe?" answered the Doctor, "I'm not sure." He sat on the bed facing the tardis a bouquet of pink and yellow carnations for his favorite pink and yellow human. He had been sitting on the bed since midnight and Jackie had joined him at 7 a.m. Jack came in around 8:30 with a plate of sandwiches and it was currently 11:45.

"What do you think she'll look like?" asked Jack, "do you think she'll look the same?"

"I don't know Jack," the Doctor replied, "I only know she was supposed to change, maybe her belly got a bigger from the twins but I'm sure she'll still be the same pink and yellow human girl she was before."

"You better hope she's the same or else someone is getting the beating of their life." Jackie threatened, "You promised me you would always take care of my daughter."

"Jackie I am 100% sure she will be the same human girl she was before. She probably just had to rest a bit. I mean she is human and she is pregnant with 2 half time lord babies." The Doctor tried to reassure Jackie.

"It's time." Jack announced looking down at his watch. All 3 of them stood up not making a sound. The Doctor stood in front of Jackie and Jack. they heard the tardis doors unlock and Rose stumbled out.

"WOAH! Rose! You're huge!" Jack said looking at Rose's stomach she looked a bit more than 9 months pregnant and honestly he had no idea how she could walk let alone stand on her feet.

Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around. "What time is it?" she asked the Doctor.

"It's noon love." He said pulling her in for a hug. This was hard to do seeing as how her stomach was so much bigger than it was 3 days ago.

"Doctor, mum, Jack can we go out for dinner later?" Rose asked

"Of course!" they all answered her simultaneously.

"Perfect!" she smiled; "I'll see you guys at 5:30?" she turned and walked back to the TARDIS locking the doors behind her.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked trying to open the TARDIS door "Rose?!"

"I'll see you later Doctor!" Rose called out.

Jackie and Jack looked at each other shrugged and went their separate ways. The Doctor however sat down on the bed and faced the tardis doors, he had waited days he could wait 5 more hours.

* * *

Rose walked around the tardis. She felt so different, she could feel her 2 hearts beating in sync, she could feel the Doctor's presence in her mind, it was such a weird feeling! She knew he wouldn't be able to feel her presence in his mind till they had bonded officially. She looked down at her stomach she was huge! But she could feel her children's presence in her mind. They were sleeping right now. She also felt a stronger mental connection to the TARDIS. Rose walked over to her room and stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She looked the same, but felt so much more different on the inside. She had no idea how she was going to tell her family that she was an artificially made time lady. She mostly wondered how _he_ would react. Would he be happy? Upset? Mad? She had made a huge decision without telling anyone but she knew that if she told the Doctor or Jack that bad wolf had told her that it would hurt they wouldn't have let her gone through with the changing. And it had hurt a lot. It took all her will power not to scream too much she only screamed 3 or 4 times because the pain had become unbearable. Bad wolf and her children had comforted her when the pain got to bad. In her mind she had played with her son and daughter. She was already calling them by their names Alonso and Amayah. She glanced over at the clock it was already 5?! She had gotten lost in her thoughts and now she only had half an hour to get ready. She showered quickly and walked over to her wardrobe. The TARDIS had been kind enough to supply her new clothes. She had no idea where they were going to go have dinner so she dressed somewhat formal. She quickly applied some light make and walked out the tardis. She saw the Doctor sitting on the bed and she saw the huge smile on his face and tried to hug him as best she could.

"so are we all ready?" right as she spoke Jack mickey and Jackie walked in.

"I hope you don't mind I invited mickey to come with us." Jackie said

"Oh I don't mind at all!" Rose exclaimed

"Rose, when I saw you 3 days ago your stomach had the smallest of bumps now you're huge!" mickey was completely awed. How had Rose grown so much so fast?

Rose laughed, "I'll explain everything over dinner. Speaking of which can we go already? I'm completely famished."

"Yes lets go." The Doctor agreed slipping his hand into Rose's and giving it a gentle squeeze. "After dinner I and you have to talk." He whispered to her.

Rose nodded agreeing silently. There was so much she wanted to tell the Doctor.

"I made reservations at this fancy restaurant about half an hour away from here."Announced Jackie.

"We'll go in the SUV," Jack decided.

They all packed into the SUV. While on their way to the restaurant Jackie mickey and Jack kept pestering Rose with questions and she said the same thing every time they asked her something, "I'll explain later." Finally reaching the restaurant the Doctor helped Rose out of the car. "Can you tell me before you tell them?" the Doctor asked.

"maybe." Rose answered smiling and she pulled the Doctor towards the restaurant door.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" she shouted to Jackie, Jack and Mickey.

"We're going Rose!" Called out her mum.

"Reservations for the Tyler's?" Jackie told the man at the front of the restaurant.

"This way please." The man said and led them up a flight of stairs to a private balcony, "your server will be here shortly." The man said and walked away. Rose looked Around the balcony. The floor was glass so it looked like they were suspended in mid-air. She sat down once she noticed everyone had waiting for her to sit. She sat down in her chair and the Doctor pushed her chair in. They were sitting at a circular table with a dark blue tablecloth and the balcony was lit with fairy lights. The stars shined bright overhead.

"So Rose have anything to tell us?" Jack asked. They all looked at Rose and she took a deep breath. She lowered her mind's walls at the Doctor gasped when he felt Rose and his children's minds presence. He looked at her dumbstruck.

"What the-?" he began.

Rose shushed him.

"Mum, Jack, Mickey, Doctor, Bad wolf turned me into a time lady."

**AN: many thanks to 4Everfree who gave me the baby girls name Amayah (Uh-MAI-yuh) which means to night rain **

**The more you guys review the faster ill update! XxXx kynia **


	14. Chapter 14

"Time lady?!" shrieked Jackie, "what do you mean bad wolf made you into a time lady?!"

"The Doctor was going on about some planet he wanted to take me to and I must have zoned out because next thing I knew I was in my mind I think. Like literally in my mind I could walk around and stuff and there were gold clouds all over and long story short bad wolf offered to make me a time lady so I could safely live forever with the Doctor. Oh, and she sort of sped up the growth rate of my kids so they'll be born in a month or 2 not really sure at this point." Rose explained hastily she glanced over at the Doctor and he seemed calmed enough but everyone else just looked really confused.

"So will you be able to regenerate?" Jack asked.

"Technically speaking, yes I will be able to regenerate."

"What do you mean 'technically'?" asked Jackie

"Well bad wolf is a part of me so I'll be able to heal from any wounds that may occur but my appearance will stay somewhat the same. I'll always look like a 20 year old girl, my hair, eyes or even, ethnicity may change but besides that not much other changes will occur." Rose glanced at the Doctor he wasn't saying anything and that had her worrying a bit.

_I'm just in shock dear give me a couple minutes. _She heard the Doctor say but, he hadn't moved his lips she looked at him with questions in her eyes. She heard him laugh in her mind. _Don't worry I'm communicating with you mentally. I don't know if you can do it all that well but it'll take some practice before you can do it as perfectly as I can. _He smirked at her clearly enjoying himself.

"Hello, my name is joey and I'll be your server tonight." A tall blonde man said, "now do you know what you'll be ordering?"

"I'll have the lemon chicken orzo with a glass of root beer." Mickey answered

"I'll have the tuna tarragon and a glass of unsweetened iced-peppermint tea." Jackie said

"hmmm can I have the Five Cheese Ziti al Forno with a glass of coke?" Jack asked

"I want the Capellini Pomodoro please." Said the Doctor.

"And for the beautiful young lady?" asked Joey.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo please and a glass of water." Rose said blushing

"A wonderful choice Madame the chicken is so juicy and supple it will have you begging for you." Joey said with a suggestive wink.

"Oi!" cried the Doctor, "I'd appreciate if you could refrain from flirting with my girlfriend!"

Rose looked at the Doctor awestruck. Had he said that she was his girlfriend? He had never said such a domestic word. It was nice to hear.

"Girlfriend?!" laughed Joey, "what could have an ordinary man like you done to deserve a wonderful girl like her?"

"ORDINARY MAN?" yelled the Doctor, "I"LL HAVE YOU KNOW SIR THAT WHER I COME FROM I AM KNOWN AS THE ONCOMING STORM!"

"The oncoming storm of tears maybe." Smirked Joey he walked over to Rose and grabbed her hand, "why don't you and I leave these boring wussies and go party baby?" he told Rose.

Rose got up and the Doctor looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Surely Rose wouldn't leave him for this asshole?

Rose got closer to Joey with a small smile on her face and the Doctor just started at her hurt all over his face. Rose lifted her hand as if she were to run her fingers through Joey's hair the Doctor turned away he didn't want to see this. As he turned his head he heard a loud, sharp SMACK. He faced joey and Rose again. He could see Joey's cheek was a dark red color and Rose was glaring at Joey.

"DON' .TOUCH ME OR LOOK AT ME AGAIN." She said in a loud booming voice. "Come on Doctor," she said in a softer tone. She grabbed the doctor's hand and walked out. Behind her she could hear someone say, "What the hell did Rose just do?"

_That stupid bloody asshole! I cannot believe he would do that! I didn't even get to eat my dinner stupid perverted man! _The Doctor gasped "Rose," he said, "I just heard your thoughts!"

Rose stopped walking, "what'd you say?" she asked quietly.

"I heard your thoughts you're mad cuz you didn't get to eat your dinner."

"Well the nerve of that man! I should go talk to his manager! He just made me so mad hitting on me and the insulting you! I'm so angry I could spit!" she said angrily.

By this time they were a couple blocks away from the restaurant. The Doctor looked around. Almost every couple he saw was either holding hands, kissing, or making out. He wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder as they walked and she leaned her head against his arm.

"so what do you want to do now?" he asked

"ohhh can we go to that store Doctor please?" she pointed across the street to a baby clothing store. The Doctor let out a long sigh. "fine but only for half an hour." He said.

"oh thank you thank you thank you!" Rose cried and she pulled the Doctor towards the store. The Doctor sighed this was going to be a long half hour.

"Oh Doctor look!" Rose exclaimed she was pointing excitedly towards a dark blue shirt covered in stars. "It's so pretty Doctor can I get it for Alonso?"

"You can get anything you want Rose the babies are almost due and we have bought nothing for them yet."

Rose let out a happy cry, "thank you so much!"

She more or less ran around the store stopping when she saw something she saw. The Doctor smiled, for a very pregnant woman Rose could move pretty fast. He walked around the store not really looking at anything he didn't see anything that appealed to him. Walking over to the clearance bin he saw something that caught his eye. It was 2 shirts one baby pink the other a TARDIS blue shirt both had written across the chest 'I my daddy' he picked the shirts up a small grin on his face. A store employee walked up to him. "There was a mistake at the factory." She explained, "That's why there are 2 hearts on the shirts there's only meant to be one heart." Rose walked up behind them a shopping cart full of diapers, baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, baby toys and a lot of other things the Doctor couldn't make out.

"Are you ready to pay," the employee asked Rose.

Rose nodded and the employee led them over to the checkout stand. She quickly rang up their purchases.

"I'll tell you what." The employee told the Doctor as he handed her the money, "I don't know many parents that will buy those shirts like that so you can keep them free of charge."

The Doctor smiled, "that's very kind of you."

"Oh it's no problem enjoy the rest of your night." She said handing him the bags.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Why don't we go home to the TARDIS?" he suggested, "we still have to talk and we could setup the kids room while we're at it." Rose smiled it seemed to her that the Doctor was becoming more domestic by the day.

"Sure she," she smiled, "let's go home."

**AN: so many thanks to Emilie brown who re-did the cover for this story! She takes requests so if you need one send her a PM her work is amazing! You should also check out her stories she's an amazing writer!**

**Also thanks to andherestograce and AA – MamaBirdCat and Emilie Brown theyre the reason I updated 4 times this weekend! They leave such lovely reviews they keep me motivated to keep writing so thank you guys so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Jackie looked around confused. They had no idea where Rose and the Doctor had gone off to. They saw that Rose and the Doctor had marched off angrily but they had to stay behind and work things out between joey and the manager. Jackie couldn't wait to tell Rose that joey didn't work there anymore and, that the restaurant manager had decided to give them a free romantic dinner for two granted that the Tyler family didn't sue the restaurant for harassment.

"I can't wait to tell Rose!" Jackie exclaimed, "She'll be ever so pleased!"

"Yeah in order to tell her we have to find her first." Jack answered looking around the parking lot, "I would have that they went to wait in the SUV for us but I don't think they're in there."

"Well they didn't just disappear into thin air! Actually take that back with the Doctor that could be a definite possibility." Jackie said with a grimace on her face.

Jack laughed, "come on let's get back to Torchwood, they'll show up eventually.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor burst into the tardis control room and the tardis hummed happily, she had been feeling a bit lonely and was glad to see that Rose was okay. She had heard Rose scram and even though bad wolf had explained to her what was going on with Rose she had still been worried about her favorite pink and yellow human well now pink and yellow time lady. While Rose and the Doctor had gone out to dinner the tardis had set up Amayah and Alonso's room. The TARDIS hoped the Doctor wouldn't mind how she had decorated the rooms. Rose collapsed into the captain's chair, "my feet are killing me!" she whined, "You'd think with me being a time lady they wouldn't hurt as much."

The Doctor placed all the bags next to the console and sat down on the floor in front of Rose and slipped her shoes off he began to rub her swollen foot gently. She sighed softly, "that feel so good," she told him.

The Doctor stayed quiet lost in thought, "you scared me," he said suddenly.

"When?" Rose asked intrigued she had known the Doctor for a long time and she had no idea what could've happened to scare the Doctor.

"When you passed out a couple days ago you were just staring off into space one second and the next I was running forward to catch you so you wouldn't hit your head on the floor. I had no idea what was going on and for a second I had thought that you had died I was so scared I had no idea what was going on. I tried to get inside your mind but you started to scream and then bad wolf came out and told me you were changing she didn't tell me what you were changing into she just told me that I couldn't be in the TARDIS while you were changing. So many different scenarios were running through my head I tried not to leave the bedroom where the TARDIS was parked I only left once or twice when Jack dragged me out but I was always here at night and it was always so much worse at night you'd scream so loud and a could hear pain and anguish in every scream. The worst time was when you screamed out for me 'DOCTOR' you had screamed out 'MAKE IT STOP PLEASE' I hated that I couldn't do anything to stop the pain and I knew that if I tried to stop the pain I might make things worse so I just had to hear you there scream all night long." The Doctor looked up at Rose and she noticed a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh Doctor." She sighed. She got up from the captain's chair and pulled him up with her. She hugged him as best she could her giant belly bump getting in her way. He leaned his head against her chest and he heard the steady beating of her two hearts.

"You should have told me," He said quietly, "you shouldn't have made such a big decision by yourself."

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew that if you knew that I was going to be in great pain or that our children were going to develop faster than normal you might not let me change. I just had to take the chance and the pain was worth it because now I really can stay with you forever." Rose placed a light kiss on the Doctor's cheek

"Speaking of the kids, are they going to develop differently once they're born?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I do know that your genes are way more dominant than mine so they'll act like full time lord children."

"Oh dear Rassillon," the Doctor murmured

"What is it what's wrong?"

"Rose, time kids communicate a little differently than regular kids; they communicate both verbally and mentally."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's say Alonso has a dirty diaper in order to let us know who will cry using his voice and he'll cry inside our minds."

"Will I hear both of their cries in my head?" she asked

"Twins were rare on Gallafrey, but I do know that the babies tend to choose one parent over the other, so if Alonso chooses me over you I'll be the only one who can hear his mental cries."

Rose smiled, "I think Amayah prefers you over me though."

"How do you know?"

"She coos and moves around more when she hears you talk." Rose placed the Doctor's hand on the left side of her baby bump. "Say something."

"Amayah can you hear your daddy?" he felt a light kick and a smile spread across his face, "Amayah it's me, it's your daddy." He felt another kick and Rose gave a small giggle at the look of wonder and happiness on his face.

"I told you she loves you." Rose told him, "she hasn't even seen you yet and she already loves you."

Rose yawned hugely and the Doctor smiled, "come on sleepy head" he told her, "Let's get you to a bed."

The Doctor led Rose to her room and Rose jumped into bed and crawled in between the covers, "I thought time lords don't need sleep."

"I don't need as much sleep as humans but your pregnant so you probably will need your full eight hours." He informed her.

"But I'm not sleepy." She complained, she let out another yawn and the Doctor smiled. "Rose go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. He went back into the console room and picked up all the bags heading towards the new bedroom he had told the TARDIS to build while he and Rose had gone out to dinner. He found the new bedroom quickly and opened the door. He gasped when he looked inside. There was a crib in one of the corners of the room and it looked oddly familiar then he realized it was his own crib when he was a child. He ran a hand across the old wood and tears sprung into his eyes. He looked around the room there was a small pink dresser and a changing station next to the crib. The Doctor assumed that the room was Amayah's judging by the purple walls and the big squishy light pink carpet. There was a big violet comfortable looking armchair in another corner of the room and the Doctor ran across the hallway to the room he assumed was Alonso's it was almost exactly the same as Amayah's except that Alonso had a newer looking crib the dresser was light blue and the carpet was a light cream color. The Doctor looked around the room and noticed that instead of having an armchair Alonso's room had a wooden rocking chair.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, "thank you old girl." He said simply. It hurt to see his family's old cribs but at the same time it pleased him, he hoped that one day Amayah and Alonso would use these cribs for their own kids.

He walked out of the tardis and went to find Jack and Jackie, it was time to plan how he would propose to Rose Tyler.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor walked out of his TARDIS and saw Jack and Jackie sitting on the bed.

"Well?" Jack asked, "Where did you and Rose disappear to once you left the restaurant?"

"Well we walked around for a bit and then we went to go baby clothes shopping."

"Where's Rose?" asked Jackie.

"Asleep. In the tardis."

"And why are you not with her?"

"Because I need to talk to you and Jack about proposing to Rose." The Doctor pulled out the velvet box and tossed it from one hand to another.

"How do you plan on proposing?" Jackie wondered.

"Well seeing as I've more or less turned her into a time lady I want to do something…well human for her so I was thinking that we could go out for a picnic tomorrow and just hang out at a shopping mall and then I'll take her to a romantic dinner and I'll pop the question."

"That is so sweet and human!" exclaimed Jackie.

"Do you have any idea where you're taking her on this romantic dinner?" inquired Jack.

"No idea, I was thinking somewhere in the past so we could-"

"You will not travel to the future or the past or into space with my daughter while she's pregnant knowing your driving habits you'll get her back to me when the kids are 15!"

"Well what do you suggest I do then?"

"The manager at the restaurant gave us a free dinner reservation on the penthouse table for two available at any time we want…as long as we don't sue the restaurant for harassment."

"I should sue! The nerve of that man hitting on a pregnant woman!" the Doctor exclaimed his face turned red with anger

"Now Doctor calm down, the manager fired joey and he's giving you a free reservation for 2 on the penthouse! Do you know how expensive that would be?!" Jackie tried to reason with the Doctor, "If you want something human for Rose take her to this restaurant and after the kids are born you can take her anywhere you want past, future, mars I don't care but this is Rose, my daughter, and I know here better than you and I know she would love for you to take her here."

The Doctor let out a long sigh, "fine, this is how our day will start; beginning from the moment she wakes up see first I'll…." The Doctor explained to Jack and Jackie what he wanted to do and Jackie had a huge grin on her face the whole time the Doctor was explaining to her and Jack what he wanted to do for the special day. She just knew that Rose was going to be surprised at how domestic the Doctor was becoming.

Rose sighed and stretched she had been having a great dream, she was playing at a park with both her kids while the Doctor took pictures of her and Amayah and Alonso.

"Good morning my Rose." Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor sitting at the foot of her bed holding a camera, "Smile!" he said quickly and snapped a quick picture of Rose.

"Doctor!" she half laughed half complained, "don't take pictures of me when I just woke up!"

"Why not? You look lovely! If I do say so myself and I do say so, so you shouldn't feel so self-conscious." The Doctor rambled on.

Rose giggled, "What's with all the rambling this morning? You normally don't ramble until noon, if I'm lucky."

"Me? Rambling? I'm not rambling? Although if I do ramble you shouldn't complain I mean it is my rambling that has saved us on multiple occasions so really you shouldn't be complaining."

Rose laughed and threw a pillow at him, "really Doctor what is it with you this morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the Doctor innocently.

Rose raised an eyebrow and then shrugged it off he probably had too much sugar in his tea this morning. Speaking of morning she glanced over at the clock and looked at the time, "Doctor why'd you let me sleep so late? Its ten normally you have me up and going at seven."

"I thought I'd let you sleep in, now go get showered I've planned a brilliant day for us today." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, "see you in an hour."

The Doctor left and Rose hopped off her bed she stumbled and stuck her hands out to catch herself before she fell. _Ugh I'm huge_ she thought _no you're not! _She smiled when she heard Alonso's voice in her mind. _I mean mummy you do have me and Amayah so really it makes sense if you're a little bigger than normal mum. _Rose got up and walked to her bathroom; she grabbed her bubble bath and poured some into the tub. She got in and sighed. It felt so good to be in the tub. She leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, she could feel Amayah and Alonso kicking. _Stop it you two_ she told them. They stopped fussing and Rose got up letting the water drain from the tub. She turned on the shower head and quickly showered. Stepping out of the bath she put on her pink fluffy bath towel and wrapped another towel around her hair. She heard the bathroom door open and she turned around quickly only to be blinded from the flash of the Doctor's camera.

"Hey!" she cried out, "what is it with you and pictures today?" the Doctor shrugged

"I don't know, I just feel like taking pictures today, now hurry up and get dressed, you spent over an hour in the shower." He walked out of the room and Rose followed him. She went into her bedroom to look for some clothes to wear, "Doctor," she shouted, "what am I supposed to wear?" he didn't answer and Rose assumed that he was in his own room getting ready.

Rose decided on a simple black strapless summer dress that showed off her belly bump. She put on a light pink cardigan and walked to the console room. Once there she spied a pink camera similar to the Doctor's except her camera had her name etched on the front.

"Like your present?" she heard the Doctor say from somewhere behind her.

"oh I love- OH MY GOSH YOUR NOT WEARING YOUR SUIT!" Rose had turned around to face the Doctor and it was true he wasn't wearing a suit. He was in a dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that had 'trust me I'm the Doctor' written on the front Rose giggled, "Really Doctor," she asked nodding towards his shirt, "don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Jack got it for me." The Doctor grumbled, "He and Jackie both promised to regenerate me if I didn't wear it."

Rose laughed and quickly took a picture of the Doctor's pouting face.

"Hey!" he cried out don't take pictures of my pouting face!" he childishly stuck out his tongue at her and she quickly took another picture.

"What is it with the camera anyways?" she asked

"I just thought we should be able to document the little moments, I mean this is one of the few months we will be able to alone together in a month we'll have Alonso and Amayah so it'll be rare if we have a quiet moment to ourselves."

"So are you ready?" he asked her, "you look great by the way."

"Thanks and yeah I'm ready." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the TARDIS.

"We have to go find Jackie first she has to give us something first." Rose looked at him confused and the Doctor smiled, "you'll see." He answered simply.

They found Jackie in the Torchwood kitchen with Jack and Ianto. Jack and Jackie both turned around and snapped a quick picture of Rose and the Doctor.

"Hey where is everyone getting the cameras from?" Rose asked blinking rapidly to try and get rid of the black dots swimming in her vision.

"The Doctor gave them to us," Answered Jack holding up his camera. Jacks camera was black and had his name etched on the cover. Rose glanced at Jackie's and her was a light purple color with her own name etched on it. Jackie held out a picnic to the Doctor.

"Richmond park right?" asked Jack with a sly smile.

"Yup," Answered the Doctor. Rose looked at the two men, "ok what are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Jackie smiled, "Rose love they're just acting like children!" Jackie shooed the Doctor and Rose rout of the kitchen, "go, or else all the good spots will be taken."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

* * *

The Doctor looked around, "is this spot good?" he asked. Rose nodded and the Doctor spread the blue and pink checkered blanket under the oak tree. The spot the Doctor had picked looked out on a tranquil lake. There were kids running around and a couple of swans swam on the lake. The Doctor helped Rose sit down on the blanket and the carefully sat cross legged next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they both watched the kids that were playing near the water.

"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Rose quietly.

"What is?"

"In a month or two we're going to have our own kids, we're going to come back in 3 years to this very park and were going to watch them play around."

"Yeah it is pretty amazing."

They sat like that for a while thinking about the future. Rose kept hearing a faint clicking sound like someone was taking pictures but she couldn't see anyone with a camera. She shrugged it must've been her imagination. Her stomach growled and the Doctor grinned

"Hungry?" he asked.

"A bit I mean I skipped breakfast so yeah I'm a little hungry."

He opened up the basket taking out the ham, bread, cheese and condiments. Rose thought she saw someone familiar sitting across the lake from her and the Doctor but she brushed it off as she couldn't really see who it was. The Doctor handed her a sandwich and took a big bit of his own.

"What are we going to do when Alonso and Amayah are born?" Rose asked the Doctor suddenly, "are we going to travel, settle down?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Rose quietly finished her sandwich and smiled when the Doctor laid his head on her lap. She tousled his hair and he made a small nose.

"Keep it up and you'll be purring soon," she giggled. Rose looked up and frowned when she noticed the man walking quickly towards them. _Who the heck is this guy and why is he walking towards us so quickly? _Rose thought to herself. Rose gasped as she recognized the man.

"Hey beautiful," he said in his deep voice, "why don't you leave this boring man and come take a ride with me?"

The Doctor opened one eye and groaned, "Joey really? Knock it off."

Joey bent down grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up quickly towards him, "no I don't think so, you cost me my job!"

The Doctor stood up, "You harassed my Rose!"

"I don't see a wedding ring on her technically she's fair game!" Joey cried out.

The Doctor saw a flash of anger in Rose's eyes and grinned to himself, he knew this was going to be good. Rose turned around quickly and kneed Joey.

" . .GAME. I. . WITH. !" she cried out. The Doctor glanced around they were beginning to draw a crowd. He grabbed their things and pulled on Rose's hand.

"Let's go, we're making a scene." He murmured to her. They left joey on the ground and walked away.

"I'm sorry Doctor; he just made me so angry!" Rose sighed unhappily, "I ruined our good day."

"Not at all Rose! We had to leave soon anyways; Jackie wants to help you get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"you'll see." The Doctor told her mysteriously.

Rose let herself be pulled away by the Doctor and Rose could swear the clicking nose was following them.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am SO sorry for the long wait there was a death in my immediate family then I got my wisdom teeth out and got braces and theres so much going on at school and I don't get out till June 23 so sorry I'll try to update a lot sooner I promise!**

Rose looked around nervously. She was in the restaurant where joey had first hit on her. Jack had dropped her off a couple minutes ago assuring her that the Doctor would be hear soon. From where she was standing she could see all the bright lights of Cardiff. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out into the city wrapping her arms lovingly around her stomach.

The Doctor had assured Rose that the kids would be born in a moth and Rose couldn't wait. It's not that she didn't love feeling her kids move around inside her she was starting to feel really self-conscious about her size and it didn't help that her mum had dressed her up in a tight silk dress that hugged her curves and landed mid-thigh. Instead of heels Rose had opted for a pair of shiny black wedges. Jack had assured her that she looked hot and so had Jackie Rose had a hard time believing them.

Rose heard a click from behind her she turned and saw the Doctor in a crisp black tux with a white collared shirt underneath with a black bowtie. Rose thought he looked even more irresistible than usual. Rose walked towards him a huge smile on her face, "what's up with you taking pictures all of a sudden?" she asked. She was starting to get a little curious since Jack the Doctor and her mum hadn't stopped taking pictures all day.

"I just think we should document this day and the ones that are to come."

"It's a shame I forgot my camera or I would've take a million pictures of you in that tux you look well sexy." She gave him her famous tongue and teeth smile.

He tugged on the collar of the shirt, "I don't really like wearing this tux," he murmured, "bad things always seem to happen when I wear this."

"Well I doubt anything bad could happen tonight my Doctor. "She gave him a soft smile

A waitress came in and Rose felt even more self-conscious the girl was curvy and had sparkling blue eyes and she wore a dress that was somehow shorter than Rose's, "Have you had a chance to look at the men?" she asked. It may have been Rose's imagination but when the girl spoke she seemed to be speaking only to the Doctor.

"No we haven't," the Doctor answered with a strange look on his face.

"Well let me know if you need anything." The waitress said. Rose was sure the waitress meant to that slight innuendo. The waitress turned to leave and Rose was sure that the girl was shaking her bum on purpose trying to entice the Doctor and Rose didn't really blame her; the Doctor did look absolutely sexy in his tux.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and saw him staring at the girl's retreating figure. "I'll be right back Rose, I just have to have a quick word with the waitress." He walked quickly towards the girl leaving Rose standing alone.  
Rose sat at the table and sipped her glass of sparkling water. She couldn't blame the Doctor for looking at younger thinner girls. She was almost the size of the TARDIS but still it wasn't like the Doctor to be looking at other girls he normally only had eyes for one girl and that girl was Rose. Of course there was Reinette but Rose figured the Doctor had learned his lesson after he and Rose had fought. Clearly he hadn't.

A tear slipped down Rose's cheek and she felt a cool finger brush it off. She glanced up and saw the Doctor a worried look on his face "Rose what's wrong? What hurts tell me love." He pulled her up and held her close. Rose let out a shuddering sigh and hugged the Doctor tighter. "Rose you're scaring me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rose answered.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just I see you look at the waitress and feel I don't know hurt? I guess because I feel like I'm as big as a planet and you run off and talk to the waitress who to be honest could use a longer dress and I feel like crap"

The Doctor kissed the top of her head, "my sweet precious Rose you're not as big as a planet love trust me and you should never feel like I'm looking at other women cuz you don't hold my interest anymore if anything I only have eyes for you because you're the only girl with my kids inside her. You're the only girl that holds both my hearts. You are the only girl who made me better after the time war. You are my sexy wolf the one he nearly died to save me. You are the only one I love and you are the only one that I would ever do this for."

The Doctor knelt down on one knee and held her hand in between both of his, "Rose Marion Tyler I promise to spend all of time and space with you. I have loved you from the second I grabbed your hand and told you to run in that musty old shop basement from the end of the world to new earth you have been there for me. Will you marry me?"

Rose gasped her hand flying to cover her mouth, "Doctor-!

_TO be continued …._

**An: I'll most likely have the next chappie up on or before Wednesday sorry for the long wait!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Will you marry me?"_

Rose gasped her hand flying to cover her mouth, "Doctor Oh yes! Yes Of course I'll marry you!" the Doctor pulled out the ring and slid it onto her finger. Rose looked at the ring and smiled. It looked similar to the doors of the tardis and sparkled more than the stars overhead. The Doctor stood up and kissed her sweetly and softly.

Rose heard clapping and saw that Jack, Mickey, and her mum and was each holding their own cameras recording the special event. The waitress that had come by earlier walked over to Rose and gave her a bouquet of the sweetest smelling flowers Rose had ever smelt.

"See love this is why I had to go with the waitress had to prepare all this." The Doctor explained. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled as their friends took pictures. Rose smiled feeling extremely happy. Jackie ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Oh I never thought this would happen!" she cried tears streaming down her face. Jack went and kissed both Rose and the Doctor on each cheek.

"Always knew this was going to happen." He said a huge grin on his face, "ever since I saw him dancing with you in the tardis I knew it was meant to be."

Mickey stood off in the distance smiling happy for Rose.

"Oi Mickey!" cried the Doctor, "get over here!" Mickey walked over and hugged Rose and fist bumped the Doctor.

"Congratulations!" Mickey exclaimed, "kind of knew this was gunna happen eventually."

The waitress came back with glasses of sparkling water for everyone, "A toast to the happy couple!" she cried out as she passed everyone their cup. They toasted to Rose and the Doctor and finally thanks to Rose's relief they finally sat down and ordered their food.

"So Rose were you surprised?" Jack asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I really was." She answered. This was the last thing I would have ever expected from him. You and I both know Jack that the Doctor really isn't that domestic." She smiled as she said this and squeezed the Doctors hand underneath the table. They all talked and ate. Telling stories and laughing at Rose's retelling of the Doctor being slapped by her mum.

Jack asked if the Doctor and Rose would like a ride back but they both declined. The Doctor and Rose walked along the lakes edge in Richmond Park. The Doctor coat was slung over Rose's shoulders and they both held hands just walking silently next to one another.

The Doctor broke the silence first, "so about the wedding…"

"I imagine my mum has most of it planned yeah?"

The Doctor smiled, "yeah its more or less planned of course she left some things for you like your dress the flowers and other details but I already have my tux and so does Jack and I think Mickey bought his today while we were at the park."

They continued walking in comfortable silence walking slowly. Rose giggled.

"What's on your mind?" the Doctor asked

"I was just remembering Cassandra in new earth," she let go of his hands and did her best impersonation of Cassandra, "Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

The Doctor laughed at her impersonation, "I think you forgot the best thing that happened on new earth."

"Oh and what was that?" Rose asked a cheeky smile on her face

"this." He told her and pulled her by the waist towards him snogging her senseless.

She pulled away gasping for breath, "Oh trust me there is no way I could've forgotten that Doctor."

"Let's go home yeah?" He asked her.

"Yes lets."

::

Rose awoke the next morning naked and under the covers of the Doctor's bed. She rolled onto her side and saw his sleeping figure. She loved watching him sleep his face looked so peaceful. She looked over and saw on her night stand a dark blue photo album. _Our Engagement _was written in the Doctor's loopy handwriting. She opened it and smiled looking at all the pictures of the previous day now she knew why she had kept hearing soft clicks while at the park it was Jack and her mum taking pictures of the two of them having their picnic. There were pictures of her at the restaurant hugging. Rose's favorite was one where the Doctor had his arm slung around her shoulder looking at her as if she was the only person in the room.

She felt the Doctor shift next to her and he sat up next to her looking at the album with her. "Jack developed the pictures while we were at the park and I organized them in the order we took them."

"It's lovely Doctor." He brushed her hair to the side and kissed the side of her neck. Rose giggled, "Not now Doctor, I want to go see Jack and my mum and tell them thanks." She stood up and stretched grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. She threw him some cloths and told him to get dressed.

They walked out of the TARDIS hand in hand and found their friends in the kitchen having breakfast. Jackie got up and served Rose a plate of eggs and ketchup the only thing she had been eating for breakfast since she started getting cravings.

"I'm not really hungry mum." Said Rose

"Rose are you sure after last night you should be famished." The Doctor babbled. Rose gave him a look and he shut his mouth. Jack laughed and Rose doubled over her arms crossed over her abdomen her teeth clenched.

"Rose! What's wrong?!" Jackie cried dropping the plate of eggs.

Jack stood up running over to Rose, "what's wrong Rosie?" The Doctor picked Rose up and ran with her as fast as he could taking her to the TARDIS infirmary. He pulled out a scanner and ran it over her stomach.

"Doctor it hurts." Rose groaned, "Please Doctor make it stop! Doctor it hurts so much!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" cried Jackie trying to get close to her daughter. Jack held her back tightly.

"She's in labor. The babies are coming a month earlier." The Doctor announced a grim look on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

"You said that they were going to be born in a month!" shrieked Jackie

"They were supposed to!" cried the Doctor, "but there are times when strong emotions can trigger the birth." The Doctor exclaimed. He moved quickly pulling Rose's hoodie off and he stuck a syringe in her arm, "Jackie I need you to go to the kid's room and get diapers and some clothes for them and anything else you think is necessary! Go now!"

Jackie rushed out of the room hoping she wouldn't get lost. Jack ran over to the Doctor, "what do want me to do?"

The Doctor moved as he talked, "I need you to talk to Rose keep her awake for me, I gave her a drug that will numb her but she can't sleep or it'll cause damage to her brain." Jack stood next to Rose's face and gently shook her, "Hey Rosie what's up?"

"Jack? What's going on?"

"You're gunna be a mommy."

"Why am I shirtless?"

"The Doctor gave you a shot so it wouldn't hurt when he took the kids out." Rose's eyes fluttered shut.

"Jack! Don't let her sleep!" the Doctor exclaimed he grabbed a scalpel and pulled Rose's sweats down. He pushed down on her skin till he saw blood trickling out.

Jackie came in holding an armful of baby things.

"How's Rose doing?" she asked Jack

"I can't get her to wake up!" Jack cried, "She's not responding to my voice!"

"What happens if she doesn't wake up?" asked Jackie worry in her voice.

"Due to the dormant DNA in her it could possibly damage her brain if not kill her." The Doctor said tensely, "Jackie I need you to get a warm wet wash cloth and clean the baby once I give her to you alright? Get her dressed I'll see what I can do with Rose." Moving quickly the Doctor cut off the baby's umbilical cord and handed her to Jackie. While Jackie cleaned the baby up he slipped into Rose's mind.

It was dark for once in her normally bright brain and he figured that she was in great pain and her brain was shielding her.

"Rose," he called out, "where are you love?" he couldn't feel her and he knew that if he couldn't reach her in time she would be gone forever. Bad Wolf had mutated her DNA but the mutations wouldn't activate until the bonded.

He exited her mind he had to take their other kid out. He saw Jackie holding Amayah in a blanket and feeding her a bottle of infant milk. Jack was waiting at his side and he quickly started cleaning Alonso when the Doctor handed him the baby. The Doctor sealed Rose's cut with a medical looking wand and there was only a faint pink scar where there had been a bleeding wound only seconds before.

The Doctor entered Rose's mind again he was scared he couldn't feel their connection he wandered around her memories were growing weaker and he knew time was running out. He saw a faint flash of a gold wisp and he knew that it was Bad Wolf. He followed the gold trail and saw Rose curled up in the darkest corner of her mind.

"Rose," he called out gently, "Rose please come with me."

She didn't move and the Doctor worried he was too late to save her. He walked over and wrapped his arm around her, "Rose? Let's go come on Amayah and Alonso, our kids, are waiting for us lets go please."

Her head snapped up and the Doctor took a step back, her eyes were glittering gold and she looked exactly how she did on the game station oh so long ago.

"The valiant child who will die in battle with her baby," Bad Wolf spoke, "The Child that loves her Doctor so much she risks her and her baby's life."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked his mask of anger hiding his fear Bad wolf couldn't possibly mean that Rose and one of his children could possibly..?

"Its fixed there is nothing you can do." Rose slumped and the Doctor rushed forward picking her up, "Rose are you alright?"

"What happened?" Rose asked

"You don't remember?"

"I remember feeling a lot of pain and I think I passed out and I heard Jack say that I was a mommy but I think that was a dream I have no idea."

The Doctor decided not to tell her what bad wolf had told him, "yes that's it love, I think the pain of giving birth to two time lord babies was too much for you, well I say birth but it was more like a C-section. Come on let's go meet our kids." He tugged on her hand but she didn't move.

"Doctor is that all that happened?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I thought something else happened but it's too fuzzy for me to remember."

"It was probably just a dream Rose." He didn't know why but he felt the urge to lie to her. Protect her for as long as he could.

This time she moved when he tugged on her hand and they popped out of her mind. Rose looked around her mum had covered her with a blanket. Jack and Mickey were each cradling a fussy child. Rose sat up, "let me hold them," she said. Jack walked over and handed her Amayah while Mickey handed the Doctor Alonso. Each child became fussier and began to squirm.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked the Doctor, "Why are they so small and fussy?"

"They're small because they're development was accelerated, don't worry they'll grow back quickly enough and, I think I know how to solve the fussiness." He took Amayah from Rose and handed her Alonso. The babies stopped fussing almost immediately and looked up at the parent that was holding them and began to coo.

"Well it's easy to see whose a mommy's boy and whose a daddy's girl." Jack joked

Alonso raised her tiny hand to touch Rose's temple and Amayah did the same to the Doctor. Rose and the Doctor gasped simultaneously for Amayah and Alonso were showing the love they had for their parents it was the deepest most sincere most pure love any of them had ever felt. A newborns love is one of the purest forms of love there is not soured by harsh reality.

"Well I guess it's easy to see which baby bonded with." the Doctor said he kissed Rose's head and wrapped his arm around her.

"Rose Tyler I couldn't ask for a more beautiful family."


End file.
